Alphabet of Kick Love
by trueblue28
Summary: One shots about kick going in order of the alphabey all the way through...summary sucks obviously KICK! DISCLAIMER: SORRY DUDES I DONT OWN KICKIN OR NOR DO I OWN TH CHARACTERS but I wish I did :'(
1. Anniversary

**Hey this is my first story on here but enjoy the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or the characters just the plot**

**ON WITHE THE STORY!**

* * *

Anniversary

No one's POV

Today on this day is the anniversary of Jack and Kim's 3 years got togther when they werre 17 and have been goin strong ever since. Tonight is very special but only Jack knowswhat is goin to make it very special.

Kim's POV

As of right now I am getting ready for my date with Jack. Today is our 3 year anniversary and I can't wait for my date. We live together in a condo but jack left to add sime ginishing touches to our date as far as I know...well that's at least what he told me. But he bas been acting strange for about 2 weeks before now but I dont know why.

Anyway I have two finish getting ready. Jack said to dress fancy but not too over the top. To start I take a shower for about 30 minutes which is okay because Jack wont come back until 7:30 annd it was only 6:30 so I had plenty of time. After my shower I got out and dried my hair and curled it to perfection. I am going to wea

he outfit that I layed out before I got in the shower. My outfit includes black lacey tights, a red staplesd sweetheart neckline dresswith a black belt around the waist that stopped right in the middle of my thigh and for my shoes I chose some black pumps with red soles and a silver sparkly clutch. After I was dressed I did my make up which consists of black eyeliner, mascara, smoket eye shadow and nude lipstick.

When I just finished my make Jack knocked on the bedroom dorr to ask if I was ready. At the last minute I grabbed my phone, gum, my house keys, and my phome then I went to the living room. I greeted Jack with a shy hello and a warm smile. He stopped his previous action which was pacing nervously might I add and looked at me in awe and shock.

Jack's POV

When Kim came out of the room I was so in awe that I absent mindedly stopped breathing. She looked like an angel straight from heaven. I must have been staring for a while because I was awaken by kim screaming my name for what seemed about the hundreth time because kim looked irritated.

"Jack, babe, are you okay,"she said, " because you've been standing there for 10 minutes?"

I replied with, "Yes, I am perfect ly fine. It's just that you look s-s-s-so beautiful that I was shocked to a point I eas paralysed,"she blushed at my response and I'm positive I did as wel

Kim's POV

AfterJack's comment I was blushing like crazy and Jack wasn't too far behind me. After a few seconds i finally took in Jack's attire and the funny think is we happened to match. He was wearing a red button-up shirt jet-black skinny jeans black vest red silver and black stripped diagonal tie and to top it of siver and black sky tops. And the shirt hugged his torso so his defined abs were visible. Jack must have noticed me because being the cocky person he is, he just had to say his favorite line.

"You like what you see kimmy?", he asked.

"I don't think you have room to talk Mr. Shocked to a stutter," I replied with sarcasm and sassiness hinted in my voice.

He just playfully glared at me and offered me his arm.

"Well then Ms. Crawford, are you ready to have the best night of your life with the handsome and sexy beast of a boyfriend you have?", he asked with a Brirish accent.

I replied jokingly," yeah uh-huh keep telling yourself that Mr. Sexy beast."

"Oh I do everyday 't worry," he replied with a wink.

And wiyh that we walked to the elevators and rode to the lobby. We walked out Jack's black Cadillac Escalade and drove to the restaurant in a silence. Once we got there, Jack jumped out yhe car and came around yo open the door for me.

"Thank you, babe, your're very kind,"I said with a giggle.

He just smiled and said,"No problem babe any thing for an angel like you."

"You are such a flirt," I said.

"But you lov-" I cut him offin an imitation of his deep voice and said, "But you love it. I know Jack I know."

He laughed and led me to therestaurant and tols the man in charge of reservation the reservation his time and name. We were then led to a table than was kind of secluded from the rest of the restaurant.

We were then approached by a waiter that looked to be about in his late 30's that came to take our orders. They were taken and the man left to the kitchen to get our orders I assumed. After about 35 minutes the waiter came with our orders and told us to enjoy witha smile.

Jack's POV

**Ourselves** meals came and we talked while we ate then a serious topic came up. Marriage.

I asked her has she thought about and she says that she has and she also says that she was ready forit when I wa was so what I did next must have surprised her greatly because I got up from the table tooked 2 steps toward her and got down on one knee. She looked at me with tears in her eyes alond with sock and happiness.

"Kim Crawford," I started, "Since I first met you and laid eyes on you I lnew that I was in love and lite did I know you felt the exact same way. You make make my days better just by

our smile. With one look into you eyes I am instantly in a daze. I wake up everyday and I still can't believe tnat I am good enough for you because to me you are perfect yet you still love me despite the fact that I am not good enough even for your time of day. I love your eyes, your smile, your hair, I love that you soul is good and pure, I just love you so much it hurts and I will never stop. Thatwwon't ever happen not in a million years you are the loveof my life and right now I'm askng you will you marry me?". During ny speach I grabbed one of her hands and kept eye contact and it didnt break as I said my whole speech. I grabbed the ring and held it out to her.

No oone's POV

Kim sat in her chair staring into Jack's eyes and tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She chocked back a sob as she nodded her head and whispered her response.

"

Yes Jack I will marry you."

Jack smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up as well as Kim and they hugged as Jack spun them around in pure happiness. After dinner the newly engaged couple walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

Um...I hope you enjoyed my first one shot I enjoyed writing even thought I

it waz REALLY fluff-ified. Anyways review

~Jay


	2. Birthday Girl

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kickin It but i wish that i did oh...i dont own the characters either.**

* * *

Jack POV

My best friend kim. Crawford's birthday is in a week and i dont know what present to give her. She is so special to me because she is also my crush. She just has the most beautiful brown eyes that shine ni matter what, hair that falls so perfectly she doesnt even have to try. her smile can brighten anyones day. I have liked since we met when we were 13 and now we're 17 at least we both will in a week's time. Over that 4 year period of time that small crush on my best friend turned into love. I'm **_in_**_**love**_with my friend and I dont regret it. I love Kim Crawford. Now thats cleared out of my system i got the perfect prewent ideas for kim.

* * *

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

Kim POV

So its the day before my birthday. Im excited yet upset. Excited because i get to wpend the day with my cloe friends and family but upset because my best frind and the loe of my life, Jack Brewer, is avoiding me but my question is why? I havent done anything to uset him lately so i dont know any logical reasons for this but maybe he will come to my party and i can ask him then.

TIME SKIP TO DAY OF PARTY

Jack POV

So today is kims birthday and i got the perfect prese t for her she is gonna love them...i hope. I got to the place where the party is being held which is a teen club. we as in the gang and i rented it out just for kim so only close friends and family will be allowed in. The party starts at 4 and its 3:30 now so the rest of the guest are putting on the finshing touches i am goig to get kim. She knows about the party she just know where it is. So when i get there im gonna have to blind fold her. I got to her house and unlocked the door with the spare key she gave me. I wen in her house to see her sitting on the sofa looking bored. once she noticed my presence which was about 10 second later she got up to greet me.

"Hey Jack whats up?"

"I want to show you something", I replied.

"Ok cool but can i ask you something first?", she said.

"Of course ask away" , i said.

"Have i done something wrong to you?", she said.

"No why would you ask me that?" I asked her.

"Oh I dont know you have been ignoring me fo the past week."

"I promise that i have an explanation and a way to make it up to you but i need you to put on this blindfold for me first then youll see why i have been doing that."

"Ok lets go," she said as she put the blindfold on.

I led her back to the teen club and she loved the set up she thanked everyone then the party started. After about 30 minutes i went to the microphone with my guitar, "I want to dedicate this song to my best friend and love of my life kim crawford." After that I begin my song.

I sang "the rhythm of love" by the plain white t's and everybody loved it judging by yhe amout of cheers. Kim ran upto the stage and kissed me with an intense passion. We pulled apart due to lack of oxygen and stared into each others eyes. At the same time we beeathed out " I love you" and laughed because we said it at the same time.

"Kim will you be my girl friend?", i said nervously.

She smiled, blushed, and then gave me her response which was "yes" then she kissed me again with less intensity but the same amount of passion.

"I have one more peesent for you," i said. Then i pulled out a heart shaped diamond necklace that had " I LOVE YOU KIM. ~JACKIE " on it. She said

"I love it will you put it on me?"

"Of course i will." We were in our own world until clapping erupted around us. Only then did we realize that everyone was watching our little "love exchange". W eblushed and have them all a shy smile. They chuckled at us then went about theor business. I turned to kim.

"I love you kimmy", i said with a smile.

She smiled back and said, " I love you too Jackie."

Both POV

I said to my self after i got home from the party " .EVER"

* * *

Hey hope you enjoed this se ond one shot um...oh i dont own rythm of love by the plain white t's but read and re w

~ Jay


	3. authors note

Authors note

**hey guys I know I just started but I need some ideas for letters C-E u can either pm me or post a review about ur idea I don't really care but thanks for the help**

**Dont forget 2 read and review thanks guys peace**

**~Jay**


	4. Crawford to Brewer

Hey guys I got passed my minor case of writers. block so im back with nother kick one shot

Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or kickin it characters

* * *

Crawford to Brewer

**No Ones POV**

Today was the day of days who. new the wasabi warriors or was apart of the wasabi warrior gang because today is the day that their favorite couple was getting married. To specify Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer the lovely couple that was to marry today. The day was going normal. Well, if you call Jack pacing nervously in his dressing room, Kim's mom irritating Kim from her crying, Rudy pestering yhe priest, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton trying to get Jack to calm down and Grace, Julie, and Mika trying to get Kim's mom to leave Kim's dressing room then so be it.

**Jack's POV**

As of right now I am pacing nervously back and forth in my dressing room. Jerry Eddie and Milton are trying to. calm me down to no avail.

"Jack, bro what are you so worried about dude? You love Kim and you know that Kim loves you so what's the problem?" Jerry said.

" I just feel that Kim might realize that I'm not good enough for her and worth her time," I stopped then started again, "I mean she is just so perfect."

"Jack, what you are experiencing right now is simply wedding jitters. The same thing happened with me and jJulie. I was definetly nervous but the moment I saw her walk down the aisle and find her way to me at the alter I was finw because I was with her. Everything dissapeared and it was only me and her", Milton said.

""Yeah Jackit was the same with me and Mika," Jerry said, " Eddie told me the same thing about him and Grace."

"I dont know guys, " I said unsure of the advice given.

"" Jackson Brewer you are 23 years old. Grow a damn pair, go out there and marry the women of your dreams or God so help me I will shave ALL of your hair off if you ddon't. " Jerry said sternly.

After that I was terrified for two reasons. One reason Jerry threatened to cut off my best friend and secondly because I've never seen Jerry so serious before.

With a high and broken voice I answered, " Will do." But lcould understand why Jerry was so serious. Kim was basically his little sister and he cocouldn't stand to see her hurt and broken almost as much as I couldn't.

The guys chuckled at my broken voice. I cleared my voice, thanked them dor the advice, then left the room and headed down to the altar to wait for my wife-to-be.

**Kim's POV** ( During Jack's panic attack)

Currently I was in my dressing room sitting in front of the mirror in t b ere listening to the crying of my VERY emotional mom. I mean even I didnt cry that much. While I finished putting on my hair and make-up, Mika (my maid of honor) tried to escort my mom out of the room. My brides maids helped me get into my dress which wassa right above the knee strapless sweetheart neckline with a sparkly black belt around the waist. To finish off the attire I matched it with white flats with a black bow on the tip of them. For make-up I went with a natral type of look' so nothing too heavy. When I was finished with my attire I looked inthe mirror and almost cried when I saw myself. I camt believe I'm getting married let alone toy childhood crush. The virls agreed that I was ready and we left the room to got ready to walk down the aisle.

No Ones POV

The wedding started first down the aisle was the flower girl who was Jack's niece and came Mika and Jerry, then Grace and Eddie, then Julie and Milton.

The music started to play as the chirch doors open to reveal Kim ready to walk down the aisle wiyy Rudy by her side due to her father's absence. Kim walked in and immediatley made eye comtact with Jack up front at the altar. As Jerry had promised his nervousness disappeared as soon as he saw her and the same for Kim.

Kim made it to the altar and joined hands with Jack. The priest started to speak.

"(A/N: Idk what priests sat at weddings so Im just gonna type stuff that i know)

We are gathered here today to join Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer in holy matrimony

. Jack your vows."

"Kim since I first met you I knew I was in love. Being in love is crazy especially at the age of 13 . But im exstatic that to say that i sont regret falling in love at such an early age because you, Kim Crawford, are worth it. I love you with all my heart and i will never stop."

"Lovely Jack now Kim your vows."

"Jack when i first met you I thought you were pretty damn cocky. But you were still pretty cute. When we first became frienda I found out that underneath that cocky exterior that you are the carimg and loving guy that I fell in love with. And I also dont regret falling in love at a young age because now I have you, the guy of my dreams."

"That was lovely as well Kim. Of anyone has any objection as to why these two should not marry please speak now or forever hold your peace. No? Ok then. Jack do you take Kim as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for rich or poor and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"Hell yeah I do", Jack answered enthusiastically.

"And Kim do you take Jack as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for rich or poor, and forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do" she answered with tears in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of California I now pronounce you husv and and wife. you may now kiss your bride."

Jack leanedin happily cupping Kim's cheeks and bringing her closer. Kim gripped Jack's shoulders as their lips met in the middle for a passionate kiss. The crowd whistled and catcalled at the newly married couple and those noises just so happened to break the couple apart. They chuckled at their family's actions and walked down the aisle and out of the church with their family and very close friends following to the limo and the cars that would take them to their celebration building.

For the rest of the evening the newly weds spent time with family and close friends for the fisrst time as newly weds.

* * *

So thats the next one but i still need ideas so pm me or leave ideas in you guys review

Thanks guys read and review

~Jay


	5. Date Night

**Hey guys Im back with another one shot. Enjoy!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin or the characters srry dudes :'(**

* * *

Date Night

Tonight Jack Brewer, 22, and his girlfriend, Kim Crawford, 21currently were in Jack's blue Lamborghini Aventador. They were on their way to Club Red Horse, (A/N: idk if this is an actual club but if it is I dont own it). They where going to meet their best friends Jerry and his girlfriend Mika, Eddie and his girlfriend Grace and Milton and his fiance Julie. With Jack clad in gray skinnry jeans, white v neck t-shirt that hugged his lean and muscular waist, black leather jacket, and black and white sky tops and Kim clad in white skinny keans, a red v neck, light blue and white sky tops and a cropped light blue leather jacket, exited Jack's car and made their way into the club. After Jack almost punched the security guard because of the firty smiles and winks directed to Kim they made their way into the club. With their hands tightly clasped together with each other's, in order not to get separated, they made their way to the back to meet their friends.

When they get to the table they see Jerry and Mika getting up to go dance they assumed they were able greet them before they went to the dance floor. Jack and Kim continued their short journey to the tae and sat down to greet their other friends that decided to stay behind and not go dance.

"Hey guys," Jack and Kim greeted the rest of their friends.

Hey, hi, hello, and sup are the reslonses that they got back.

"Did you guys want a drink," asked Grace.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I will go get them. Waht do tou want babe," Kim asked Jack.

"Are you sure Kimmy cuz' I can get them," he said.

"No its okay I will get them. So what do you want?"

"Um... a beer is okay. Thanks babe."

"No problem bane be right back," Kim said then got up and walked over to the bar.

While Jack, milton, julie, grace and eddie sat at the table and talked about random topics, Kim was being checked out by sever men. Kim noticed and so did Jack's when his attention shifted to the blonde beaty. When he caught sight of her, hr noticef the look of discomfort on her face. But he could understand why. Men were staring at her with a look of want and lust. He could understand that too. She was so beatiful and he knew that he was lucky to hsve her. As his best friend and as his lover. He could tell that the bartender was tryong to flirt and also tell that he was failing miserably. When Kim tried to walk away Jack could see that his grip on her arm was tight because of the pain that flashed throuhg her eyes.

Jack started to get up and told his friends that he'd be back in a few minutes.

Before Jack got the chance to walk over he was stopped by Milton's voice.

"Jackson Brewer do not do anything that will get you thrown in a jail cell or get you kicked out of here. Am I clear Jackson?"

Jack gave him his signature smirk and said, "Crystal."

With that Jack walked away to the bar.

When Jack got to his targeted destination he heard Kim say, " Let me go."

He heard the bartender reply slyly with a, " No I dont think I will."

Jack decided to step in and said, " I think she said to leave her alone. I believe thats what i heard so is there a reason why your filthy and grimey ass hands are still holding her?"

The bartender looked up and was about to reply when Jack cut him off.

"And before you say something that will get you a broken nose and sore balls and dick you should probably think about what you say before you say it."

"What are you gonna do if I do let her go, call the cops?"

"No like I said before a broken nose and sore balls and dick that is if you have all of yhose things. I can clearly see you have a nose so you are one third of the way there,"Jack replied with a smirk.

"I would absolutely love to see you try."

"Oh dont worry I wont try I just do. So you have three seconds to let her go before I kick your ass and walk away wiyh my girl or you can let her go give us our drinks and you can go home without you having a trip to the hospiysl."

"Yeah let me think...yeah no."

"Kim may I ?" Jack asked kim for reassurance.

Kim gave him a smirk and said, "Be my guest."

With that Jack walked around the back to stand in front of the bartender.

"Three..." Jack started his countdown.

"Two...," raised his fist.

"One.." and with that the bartender was on the floor holding his broken nose. Whule the bartendee held his nose Jack got the chance to kick him where the sun dont shine. He is pretty sure that the bartender cant have kiss for a while. But he wasnt to sure what woman would want the aformentioned man in pain.

With that Jack and his blonde beauty walked away as if nothing happened.

"Jack what did I tell?" Milton asked.

"Milton do I look like I'm in a jail cell or outsode in the parking lot standing by my car waiting for you guys to come out of this place?"

"...didnt think so." Kack said smartly.

"Well this was one hell of a quadrupal date night. Am i right babe," Kim said to Jack.

"Well I dont mind. I had fun putting Mr. Bartender in pain."

And for t he rest of the night they just sat in the club drinking and having fun painless while Mr. Bartender lay there on the club floor holding his nose in one hand and his crotch in the other. Man what a way to end the night.


	6. Expedition in Europe

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin in it or the characters sadly**

* * *

Expedition in Europe

**Jacks POV**

****So right. ow we are all practising and by we I mean just me and Kim. Ahhh kim. I have like the hugest crush on her ever since we were in 8th grade. She is just so real and pure. She's beautiful in and out. She has shiny and long blond hair that falls around her shoulders naturally. She has yhe most amazing eyes ever and she has the mo- oh my damn...I sound like such a girl. Anyway... Jerry ran out of the changing room saying something about Pepito and a sling shot. Milton is sitting on the bench studying for NEXT YEARS finals. And Eddie...actually I dont know what happened to Eddie. I should ask Kim.

"Hey Kim, do you know where Eddie is?"

" Oh yeah, while hou were beating the dummy sensless he went to sticky buns", she said with a laugh.

"Okay thanks you wanna spar?"

"Yeah sure lets go", she said. "By the way Jack I am so gonna beat you."

"Yeah ok Kimmy keep dreaming," I said wiyh a smirk because she hates when I call her kimmy.

Next thing I know I'm laying on the floor looking up at Kim.

"What the hell Kim?!" I said as I got up to rub my back.

"Dont call me Kimmy," she said simply.

"Mentally noted." I said.

Then Rudy comes running out of his office with a look on his face that said ' I know something that you dont and I will tell you if you ask'.

As if she read my mind Kim asked "What do you have to tell?"

He responded with," I shall tell you when you round up the rest of the gang."

I called Jerry and Eddie and told them to come back to the dojo cuz Rudy has something to tell us. About five minutes later they came in together. Eddie with food, of course and Jerry mumbling in something in spanish about Pepito cuz I think I heard his name.

**Kims POV **

****Okay so we found out that we are going to a tournament in Europe tomorrow. We asked Rudy abouy our parents and he said yhat he alreadly spoke to them so all we have to do is pack suite cases for a three week trip. Since its summer we dont have to worry about school. We explore this first week, tournament the second week, and thwn celebrate and explore third week.

Maybe I can tell Jack i like him suring the time we are there. I have the hugeat crush on him since 8th grade. He has awesome hair and the most beautifal eyes. His body is to die for. Okay I need to get a grip its not lime he likes me back so it is what it is. I just noticed that the entiew time that i was thinking about Jack everyone else left except for Jack, me, and Rudy.

"Hey Kim want me to walk you home", he asked with happiness and...hope? In his eyes.

"Sure, are you ready?"

"Yeah i am are you", he asked.

"Yeah lets go."

So Jack walked me he then went to his house more like mansion that was right next to mine.

When I went I went inside I went straight to my room to start packing for the trip. I packed:

10 pairs of short shorts

5 pairs of regular shorts

7 sleeveless shirts

10 tanks

5tees

4 pairs of sneakers

4 pairs of sandles

And then the bathroom products and under garments. I used my big suite case and a smallee matching sujte case. Then I packed my clothes and put the bags at the frobt door so I can just grab them and go. I will bag my travel bag in the morning.

* * *

TIME SKIP NEXT MORNING ON PRIVATE JET

No ones POV

All the warriors were on the peivate jet that Bobby had sent hesded towards Eurooe. To be specific London, England. They weee about 2 hours away from their destination but they were all bored. SoJerry suggested playinf never have I.

Yhey agreed and Kim started.

"Never have I failed a test." Everyone took a sip even Milton. The rest of the gang were shock necause Milton was the nerd of the gang.

Next was Jack. " Never have curse out my parents." Kim, Jack, and jerry all took a sip of their drink.

No surprise there.

They continued to play until they got bored which was about 20 minutes later. Jack and Kim went ti listen to music on kim ipod jerry went to watch a movie in his laptop rudy went to dleep and eddie went to find food In the built In kitchen In the back.

Jacks POV

Me and kim wwre watching 'the heat' witb sandra bullock and it was crazy funny. We were laughing our heads off. We noticed that we were landing so we put everything away and put our seat belts on.

We got our bags then we got in the car that bobby sent for us yhen went to the hotel. It was nice snf it was huge. I was rooming with kim, jerry with rudy, and milton with eddie.

We went to our rooms and got settled in. I suddenly got a burst of confidence and asked kim a question i have been wanting to ask for a long time.

"Hey kim i was wondering if you wanted to go uh um on a uhh date with you know me tonight"?

She looked at me then said, "yes i would love to."

Then i walked up to her and kissed her with passion. Dhe kissef back with equal passion. She moaned in my mouth as i slipped my tongue into her mouth. I pushed her against the wall and holed her legs up around my waist. I gripped her thighs as she explored my chest and abs with her hands. A few seconds later i started traing kisses down her neck and i left 2 or 3 noticeable hickeys on ber neck. She felt that I left them on her neck and wacked me for leaving them there.

We continued with our heated make out session until there was a knock at the door.

We pulled away and asked who it was. Of course it was the guys. They sais they wanted to go out and checked to see if we wanted to come with them. We tild them no then they left. I told kim that we should atart getting ready for our date. I took a shower first then i got dressed. I wearing jet black skater jeans,a blue long sleeved v neck, blue, gray, bla c k, and white vans and to finish my look of i wore my leather bracelets and my sharktooth necklace.

I came out and then kim went in.

Kims POV

I went in the bathroom after jack came out took a shower. After i took my shower i got dressed in blue ahorst shorts, a black tank under a sleeveless white croptop and white vans. I put onascara and lip gloss then walked out of the bathroom.

When i walked out of the bathroom jack was sitting on his bed watching tv. When he saw me he smiled. I smiled back and blushed because he was staring at me. After we stared at each kther for a few more seconds jack offered me his arm and we left the room. We walked around London and saw some of the buildings and old statues jack then took me to a restaurant. Not to far from the hotel. We sat down and talked about random things. After our food came we ate in a comfotable silence. Every nowand then we qould glance at each other across the table. At the end of dinner jack asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course excepted. BEST. NIGHT. EVER!

* * *

TIME SKIP TO ON JET 3 WEEKS LATER

Kims POV

Long story short we won the tournament and told the guys about us. They werwnt surprised but me and jack were when they started exchanging money roght in front of us. They made a bet on us. I felt so used. After that i pouted for like ten minutes but of course jack made me feel better. Now we are on our way back home to seaford. But i was kind of happy to go back. I couldnt wait to rub this in Slutbag Tobin's cupcaked face Haha.

The rest of this summer is gonna be awesome.

* * *

**Alright so there it is...yeah i totally rushed but sorry iys 12:30 and i didnt want to leave you guys hanging so yup um any ideas pme or leave a review thanks dudes and dudettes**

**-Jay R&R ;-)**


	7. Famous Badass It Couple

**Hey** ** dudes and dudettes...I am back with another one shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or the characters but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Famous It Couple**

**No ones POV**

Jackson Eric Brewer.17 year old Hollywood heart throb. Singer, actor, and karate champion. Sixth degree black belt. First child of three. Tan skin. Muscular build. Sexy deep voice. Shoulder lenghth lluscious brown hair. Mesmerising apple cider eyes with golden specks here and there. One half of Hollywood's 'it' couple.

Kimberly Jade Crawford. 17 year old Hollywood hottie. Singer, actress, karate champion, and internationally famous gymnast. Fifth degree black belt. Second child four. Semi-tan skin. Muscular but not excessively. Voice of an angel. Chest length golden blonde hair. Shining caramel eyes. One half of Hollywood's 'it' couple.

Now Jack and Kim were anything but the golden kids of Hollywood. Actually they were the badassesof the Hollywood world yet they still managed the title of the 'it' couple.

They did everything together. High speef chases, using fake ID's for clubs they weren't old enough to go to. They weren't the only badasses in the Hollywood world though.

There was the crazy and kind of constantly confused Jerry Martinez, Grace Brewer, the sister of Jack and for some reason the girlfriend of Jerry. Then there is the always hungry African-American Eddie Jackson, then there is Mika Erikson the foreign girlfriend of Eddie. Lastly, there are Milton Krupnick and Julie Robinson. The nerd couple of this badass group. They werent only the badass crew though, they were also one Hollywood's hottest bands. They were known as the B.A.M.C or Badass Mixed Crew because of ttere mixed personalities.

Currently these badasses were in the hottest club in Hollywood. Club Yellow Faces. Jack and Kim were in a corner making out. With Jack in white skinny jeans, black v neck, red leather jacket and black sky tops. Kim was wearing a strapless purple mid thigh dress that poofs out a little from the waist to the rest of the way down. Pink Doc Martens, white leather cropped jacket and white leather fingerless gloves.

They had snuck away from the rest of the group for some alone time since they had been with the reat of the group since last night because of the sleep over at Jack and Grace's house. Jack and kim stopped making out yo catch their breath. They _had _ been making out for about 30 minutes now and they hadent stopped for a breather. When they were done they went to get a drink. After the drink they went to the dance floor to dance **(A/N: Just pretend that fhey can actually dance). **From what thet coukd see they were the best dancers there. Even better than Jerry and Grace. And that was a surprise because that was what they were known for besides acting. After a while thet decided to leave and go on a date because it was still early because they got to the club earlier tahn they had planned. It was only 8:30 when they decided to leave so they went to a romantic dinner at Restuarante Linguini **(A/N: Not sure if this is an actual restuarant but if it is i dont own it or doc martens). **

When they arrived they were immediately seated due to the fact that the usually busy restuarant wasnt as busy as usual. They both ordered a really expensive wine and chicken alfredo. Jack and Kim were in such deep conversation that they didnt even notice the very annoying paparazzi outside the restuarant taking pictures. Jack's facial features suddenly became serious but the look of adoration hadent left his eyes though it was there still. Kim noticed Jack and his change. She also noticed a hint of...nervousness in his eyes? Being Kim she didnt beat around the bush. She just said it with out hesitation.

"Jack, babe what are you sonervous about?" Kim said. And Jack being Jack tried to be cool and said, "psshhhhhh...whaattttttt? N-n-nervous. Hehe why would y-y-you say t-t-that kimmy babe?"

"Jack number one you cant lie to save you life second there is nothing to be nervous about. Now telk me what is wrong," Kim said sternly.

"O-o-o-okay. So kim have you ever thought of us I dont know getting married?"

"Jack what are you tal- ohhhhh yeah but I never thought of us getting married right now-"

"Kim"

"-because Jack I mean I love you-"

"Kimmy"

"-but we are too young and-"

"Kimmy babe shut up thats not what I was going to ask you tonight well...sort of. What I wanted to ask os if you would" Jack said this as he kneeled next to kim, " except this promise ring. This ring is to say that we will always be together, and that one day we will get married and any future problems thatwe face will always be solved and wont ruin what we have. So will you except this promise ring?"

Kim was in shock. She wa sstill admiring the ring. It looked really expensive. It was a white gold ring with a big white diamond surrounded by blue and black diamonds. It was amazing. When Kim came out of her state of shock she noticed that Jack looked as if he was going to have panic attack.

"Kimmy, are you okay. I mean yku dont have to answer right now because I kn-"

Jack was cut off by a kiss from Kim.

"Jack as cute as you are when you panic I dont need time to think. I already have my answer. I would love ti except the promise ring."

"

Really?"

Kim noddef and Jack slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

Then Jack went from panic to cocky and asked, "Wait, you thing I'n cute", he asked with a cocky smirk.

"Dont get cocky Brewer cuz i could change my mind."

"Please you could resist me if you tried. Hmmmmm...Kimberly Jade Brewer? Has a nice ring to it doesnt it?"

"Yeah sure Jacky keep telling yourself that" Kim said with a sarcastic smile.

"Whatever babe you know you love me."

"Yes I do love you very much."

"I knee you couldnt resist me. Man I am awesome."

"Well come on Mr. Awesome lets go my house. My parents are out of town for the week."

Lets say that they didnt get much sleep that night if you know what I mean. ;-)

* * *

Alright so...to me that sucked so if you have any ideas leave a review or pm me whatever but i need more reviews come on pleeeeaaaassssseeee just a few more. Anyway read and review! Til next time dudes and dudettes.

-Jay


	8. Grade 12's Special Momenta

**Hey guys ok so I am gonna start posting every day watever comes to my mind is wat is gonna be read by u dudes and dudettes. These one shots will probly seemed rushed but only cuz school starts september 3 and I have a lot of school preps to do registration clothes supplies etc. Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or the character never have never will sadly.**

* * *

Grade 12

Kims POV

Ughhhhhh...this is so frustrating . As of right now I am looking for my prom dress. I cant believe that I already am. It seems just like yesterday that I startee high school as a freshman. Going into a flashback is a whole nother story. I met my best friends in freshman year and we all still are best friends. Except for one of my best friends. He happens to be my best friend, love of my life, and boyfriend. Yes you guessed. Jack Brewer is the one that I am talking about. He has been my best friend for 4 years but my boyfriend for just about 2 years since we got together at the end of sophmore year. Anyway I am getting off topic. I am currently looking for the dress for prom. I have to guve Jack the color so he can get hus tie and vest.

I just spotted the dress. It's turquoise with a sweet-heart neckline that flows down to the floor. Its silk and it has rhinestones on the neckline and across the waist. It was perfect now I gotta call Jack and tell him the color.

Jacks POV

Kim just called me and told me about the color which is turquoise. So now I have to find my vest and tie then her coursage. I think I will get the coursage from Seaford Flower Shop. So I am on my way to the shop now.

So I got to the flower shop and found the perfect flower for Kim. So I can check the coursage off my list.

My phone just buzzed in my pocket. It was Kim saying she wanted to meet at Phil's. She wants to take a break from prom. I have nothing to do. I have a week and a half to get the rest of my stuff for my tux si iI say that we can meet at the fountain and walk together from there.

Kims POV

So me and Jack decided to take a break from prom madness and go to Phil's. I see him standing by the fountain...and I see...Donna walking towards her with her clique of cupcaked sluts. I just burst out laughing because Jack looks truely terrified of her. I mean you wold to if you saw her too you would bejust as scared. She was running a hand up his arm and he was leaning away from her touch. He was leaning back so far he was barely keeping his balance. He caught my gaze and I saw a pleading look in his eye. I decided he has had enough torture so I went over and pulled Jack away from her.

She looked at me with pure hateand disgusts in her eyes. But I just smirked back at her with fake innocence playing on my face.

Donna then started to talk.

"Hi...Kimberly", she spat out.

The smirk never left my face. "Hi...Donnatella." I said. She hates her first name more than I hate mine. She shrieked and and slapped me. Damn it! That bitch drew blood. So I drew blood except it came from her nose. I think I even heard a crack...oh well...Now Donna is rolling on the floor in clique is laughing but they shut up after I give them my famous death glare. Yup...that shut them up.

After that me and Jack just left Donna rolling on the floor in pain and we just walked away like nothink happened. When we got to Phil's we saw the gang sitting at our regular booth so we just sat with them.

"Hey guys", we said, "Hey we saw what happened between you and Donna's clique it was funny as hell, yo. She went down hard. WHOOOOO!", exclaimed Jerry obviously.

'So Kim," Grace started, "You find your dress yet?"

"Yup found it this afternoon, actually just before me and Jack met up at the fountain."

"Yup and I cant wait to see her in it," Jack said. "Anyways what about you guys you find your tuxs and dresses yet?" said Kim.

"Yup dresses and tuxes." They responded. "What colors," me and Jack asked.

"Silver," said Mika and Jerry.

"Pink," said Milton sheepishly and Julie excitedly.

"Light green," said Eddie and Grace.

"Cool...hey guys you wanna ride with me and Kim?"

"How are we all gonna fit in a car Jack?" Jerry asked.

Jack smirked "Who said anything about a car?"

"No way dude you didn't! A limo dude yes this awesome."

"Haven't seen the llimo yet Jer." Jack said still smirked.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO PROM DAY

Kims POV

So...right now me and the girls (Grace, Mika, Julie) are all getting ready at my house which is huge . We were all helping each other get ready.

Mika was wearing a one shoulder thick strapped silver dress with a black rhinestone decorative pattern on the left side. She was wearing white heels. Her hair was in a waterfall braid with a white clip on the right side. Her make up was glittery eye shadow whit eyeliner and mascara. She had a shiney black clutch.

Grace was wearing a strapless A-line light green knee length dress. It had white detailing at the neckline and the bottom of the dress she was wearing black pumps with a whit clutch. Her hair was out and pin straight. Her make up was green eye shadow black eyeliner and mascara with nude lipstck.

Julie had a just above the knee two strap dress with a white sash around tha waist. Her har was in a tight bun on the back of her head. She had a leather white clutch and white flats. Her make up was a little less. Pink lip gloss and mascara.

Last was Kim.(A/N: I know that I described her dress earlier but here it is again with more detail.) Her dress was a sweet-heart neckline with rhinestones on the neckline and across the waist. In the backwas a v that showed skin but had straps going across so some skin showed in the back. She had black stilettos. Her hair was curled to perfection with Grace's help. Her make up was light blue eye shadow eyeliner and mascara with lipgloss. They all just finished when Kim's mom called up to say that the guys were here.

Jacks POV

All the girls came down and I have to say that I was in awe. They all looked beatiful but Kim really caught my eye. She looked like an angel. I quess I was staring at her for a while because when I came back to reality Kim was smirking at me.

"Not a word," I said. She just smirked and kissed my cheek. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Alright picture time guyd," said Kim's mom.

"Mommmmmmmm," Kim whined.

"Kimberly its picture time now shut up and smile," said Mrs. Crawford with a smile.

Kim grumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear.

Mrs. Crawford took pictures of all of us then just the couples by themselves then the girls only then the guys only then the pictures outside was just the couples gettingin the huge hummer limo I owned. Yeah I own the huge limo.

Tbe driver took us to the school and when we got out we were the center of attention since people were arriving at the same time. A lot of people stopped and stared. We all were well known through out the school so we were somewhat a part of the populars but we were on the nicer side instead of the snobby side. Aanyway we walked into the gym and we found a table to sit at. At the moment we weee just sitting at the table talking amomgst ourselves then we all danced for a while until someone spoke into the mic.

"Hey guys hiw is every one tonight." The person recieved cheers. "So as you all know during the yearwe have poles about yhe senior student here at Seaford High. So the craziest couple here is Jerry Martinez and Mika Yamokan. The nerdiest couple is Milton Krupnick and Julie Bleu. But you guys have an adorable nerd love." Most people laughed including Milton and Julie. "Last for the couple awards is the cutest and the power couple. They are also the most athletic. With her as captain of the cheerleaders, volleyball team, softball, and karate outside of school. And with him the captain of the football team, baseball team, soccer team, and karate outside of school. This couple is of course Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford! They are the best couple ever. Alright well thats it from me. Enjoy theprom bye guys." Everyone cheered and congradulated us as we were winners of the poll. I have a surprise up my sleeve. No one knows about not even the guys. The only people is my family and Kim's family so yeah. But it will be revealed soon.

Kims POV

The prom is great but I lost Jack in the crowd a few minutes ago. He will find me again so I dont have any worries. Suddenly I here a familiar voice through the microphone. Its Jack's! What the hell is he on stage for? Eh...I guess me and everyone else will find out.

"Uh...Kim can you come up here to the stage please just for a few mimutes. Please babe?"

"Uh yeah um haha sure." I said nervously.

I made my way to stage and the most shocking thing happened Jack grabbed my hand and got down on one knee. I gasped and my eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

"Kim. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hsve my kids with you and only you. I want to wake up every morning and see your beatiful face next to me and your beatiful eyes shining at me. I want to be with you forever but that is only if you will have me. So Kimberly Jade Crawford will you marry me?" Everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. I choked out a yes and jumped into his arms after he placed the ring on my finger. Everyone errupted into cheers. We walked off the stage to our frirnds and they stared at us wide-eyed. I can understand why though. I cant wait to marry Jack and thats gonna be easy because me and Jack plus the whole g ang is going to the same college in New York even Jerry. That surprised all of us but he is going for the arts so its understandable.

For the rest of the night we had fun with our friends and I kept thinking about my future as Mrs. Jackson Brewer.

* * *

**Yeah yeah i know cheesy and predictable ending but this may be the longest i have written. So i hoped you guys enjoyed. Please if you have ANY ideas PLEASE review. So tommorrow will have a new chapter up and ready. Read and Review dudes and dudettes.**

**-Jay ;**


	9. Happy Dare Day

**Hey guys first off thank you for the reviews today I am gonna have back to back uupdates so checkmaybe every half an hour so. Also I got a review with an idea so I will use that idea for letter S. Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickinit or the characters.**

* * *

Happy Dare Day

Kims POV

"No Grace I am not gonna call my mom and give her a heart attack by telling her that I set my house infire. She will ground me and then it will be your fault."

So you are probably confused. Well today is the Annual Wasabi Warrior Dare Day. We all get togetherat a person's house. Then throughout the day if someone has a dare for any person they choose that chosen person has their own penalty if the dare isnt completed

For Jerry, he has to eat a bowl full of saltine crackers.

For Grace, she has to not wear make up for a whole week.

For Eddie, he cant eat food for a day.

For Mika, she cant talk in her accent for a day.

For Milton, he cant study until two days before a test instead of the normal two weeks.

For Julie, she has to let the rest of the girls pick out her clothe for a week.

For Jack, he has to sit through an entire clown's performance.

And for me lastly, I have to admit to Jack that I am in love with him. But I have to do it through song.

So to start of the dares Grace dared me to call my mom, tell her that I set the house on fire, and I am running of to Mexico and eloping with Jerry and the bad thing is she doesnt like Jerry. She finds...completely and utterly stupid and I agree.

"Kim you have to or face your penalty. Remember I can choose when and where and I think the MALL would love to hear your declaration of love." Grace said mischievously

"Fine. Oh and Grace...?"

"Yes Kimmy-cub...?" And I said, "I hate you."

"Please Kimmy dont make me laugh you know you love me."

"Whatever," I said as I pulled out my iPhone 4s and called my mom. Then I put up my phone on speaker.

"Hi mommy"

...

"Why would you think that I did something wrong? "

...

"Well what I wanted to say was that I burned the house down and I am eloping to Jack..."

...

"I didnt say Jack I said Jerry I am eloping with Jerry."

...

"Yeah mom you must be hearing things and getting old by the way this was a dare and I lied."

...

"Alright bye mom."

"Well?" Grace said.

"Well ...I am grounded for the rest of the month. Thanks Grace." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever my turn for Jerry. Jerry I dare you to run up and down the street in your tighty whiteys singing call me maybe right now."

"Yo,that's so not swag yo." Jerry said as he stripped down to his underwear. Atleasy that's what we thought. "Yo I could've sworn I put some on this morning yo." He put his clothes back on.

"Ok that was way to much Jerry to see for one day."

"I agree. Oooohhhhhhhh group dare. I dare all of us to perform our dare penalties."

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL. GRACE.!"

"Either way you still have to do it if you dont do the dare so oh well. Since mine is easy no make up for a weak I will go take my make up off. Eddie no more food starting when I come back from the bathroom. Milton yours is easy. Julie me kim and mika will be at your house. Kim go get the bowl and the saltines for Jerry 's dare. Does anyone know where I can get a clown for Jack?"

"Oh yeah my cousin can. He owns a childrens entertainment business." Jerry said.

"Wow Jerry thats a lot of big words for you in one day." I said.

"Thanks Kim my smarticles grew isnt swag?"

"Wow...there it goes..." said Grace.

"Anyway mika good luck trying to talk without you accent. And...last but most certainly not least...kimmy. Your penalty is going to be performed infront of the mall today at 3:00 and at the moment it is 2:45 so get ready to declare your love for J-".

"That was where I cut her offby placing my hand over her mouth.

"Love for who Jack said kind of jealous.

"Um...you all will find out...later...at the mall...when I sing...hehe." Awkward silence.

"Okay...to the mall. I have to go get my guitar and meet you guys there. Bye." I said quickly then ran out of Jack's house to mine which is right next to his.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO PERFORMANCE

Still Kims POV

For some reason there was a crowd at the front of the mall so I went tothe front of the crowd and stood on a high wall.

"So this song is dedicated to my best friend Jack Brewer.**(This song is so over used but oh well)**

_**I can feel you comin from a mile away**_

_**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say **_

_**Ans you say so many of them like you dont have a clue**_

_**That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on**_

_**You dont have to try to hard **_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You dont got a thing to prove **_

_**'m already in to you **_

_**So **_

_**Hold hold hold hold me tight now **_

_**Cuz I'm so so good to go**_

_**Dont say dont say goodnight you know you had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Dont say dont say goodnight you know **_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Close your mouth now baby dont**_

_**Cuz you aint saying nothing I aint already hearf**_

_**Plus all them words get burried when the beats so loud **_

_**Abd the speakers blowing up to this dance song**_

_**You dont have to try to hard**_

_**You already have my heart **_

_**You dont got a thing to prove**_

_**Im already in to you**_

_**So **_

_**Hold hold hold hold me tight now**_

_**Cuz Im so so good to go**_

_**Dont say dont say goodnight you know you had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello **_

_**You had me at hello **_

_**Dont say dont say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Oooh ooooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Aaah aaaah aah aah aah**_

_**You dont have to try to hard **_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You dont got a thing to prove **_

_**Im already in to you**_

_**So **_

_**Hol hold hold hold me tight now **_

_**Cuz Im so so good to go **_

_**Dont say dont say goodnight **_

_**You know you had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello **_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Dont say dont say goognight**_

_**You know you had me at hello**_

Jacks POV

That was amazing!

Like damn...she has a voice of an angel.

And it was for me. I was still trying to make that process through my brain.

I saw Kim bite her lip in a way that drives me crazy. I have always loved I just never knew she felt the same. And by the way she was biting her lip I knew she was nervous.

Everything was silent. The town was small and everybody knew everubody so everyone that sawKim perform was now staring at me. Slowly I walked up to her and put my hands on her hips. She put her hands around my neck and said "I love you Jack."

"I love you, too Kimmy"

And with that I kissed her...hard. With lust and passion. She mmoaned as I bot jer lip and shoved my y tongue in her moiyh when she gasped. We broke apart when we heard cat calls and whistles.

"So Kim would you like to be my girl?"

"Na."

""What?!"

""I would love to be your girl."

"Dont scare me like that."

"Sorry babe."

"I like that name for me Kimmy-bear."

"Yeah I'm sure you do. OMG!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing I just realized that I am dating a weirdo."

"Whatever _Kimberly. _ow kimmy-bear that hurt."

"You totally deserved it."

"Cutest couple EVER !"

* * *

**Well thats it for this one but there should be one up right after this. Then tomorrow I will update twice again. But thanks for the reviews. Read and review!**

**-Jay ;-)**


	10. Instantly

**hey and I am back with the second one shot of the day. This is just gonna be his thoughts no dialougue. So this is gonna be quick sweet one shot in Jacks POV. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickinit or the characters**

* * *

**Jack POV**

**Me and Kim. Kim and me.**

**I knew instantly that once I laid eyes on her I knew we would be together. When I saw her for the first time, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And in that moment. I knew she was the one for me. **

**I knew we would always solve any problems.**

**I knew that when she thought I cheated on her I knew we were going to reunite.**

**I knew that when she was in that car accident I knew that I would be there for her while she was in a coma that she was going to cime back to me. **

**I knew that when I went of tho the army that I was going to come back and back into her waitimg arms.**

**I knew when she picked me up from the airport after coming back from war that I needed to be with her for the rest of my life and when I purposed after our long loving embrace that she was going to say yes.**

**When I saw her walk down the aisle in her wedding dress, I knew that we were meant to be and that we were going to be together forever.**

**Two months later, when she told me that she was pregnant with my child (ren) I knew that she was going to be the best mother my child could have.**

**Seven months later when she gave birth to our twins I knew that we were forever attached physically, mentaly, and emotionally. Forever.**

**I knew that when our boy/girl twins came home after winning their karate tournament and achieving to their 1st degree black belt, we raised correctly. **

**We raised them by the rules of the wasabi warriors. Honesty, loyalty, and pasdion. Never giving up is the most important rule of being a wasabi warrior.**

**And I knew these myriad details of my future because of the ****_one _****I met in the cafeteria at Seaford High School in the 9th grade.**

**I knew this the instant I met ****_Kimberly Jade Brewer._**

* * *

well that kimd of sucked unless you guys liked it but tell me when you guys review! Anyway i hoped you enjoyed this one shot read and review!

-Jay ;-)


	11. Just So Different

**Hey Im back and today I am going to post twice but I dont have notes I just type watever I think so yeah srry if they aint that good oh and tell me if you guy have any ideas for any of the letters. Anyways.. .. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just So Different

Kims POV

Hey...so my name is Kimberly Crawford but just call me Kim. If you dont then I hope you have an ambulance on stand by. Anyway I a am 16 years old and I am a sophmore in high school. In school i am considered a total geek, nerd...whatever you people call 'us' but I dont go to Seaford High. I go to Swathmore Academy. That is the school where all the snobs go. But I want to be with my best friends and my boyfried. My best friends are Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Eddie, Kelsey, and Jack. But Jack is also my boyfriend. As I was saying at this school I cant show my 'rebel girl' persona.

Anyways as I was saying before, here at Swathmore I am counted as a geek. But here they dont know that I am a 4th degree bkack belt in karate and a 3rd in tae kwon do. They also dont know that I have more than just 2 piercings. I have my original 2 plus the one in belly button and the one on thr top of my ear. They dont know that I have a tattoo of a skull on the back of my right shoulder or the tattoo I have of on the inside of my left thigh that says 'Forever Young' in black cursive.

They dont know that I can ride a motorcycle nor that I have one. And that I have I have THE hottest boyfriend ever. And they will never get a chance to know these things since my parents are finally letting me transfer schools.

Jack and the others dont know and they wont know until Monday morning. I want it to be a surprise. Luckily today is Friday so after this weekend I will be the new girl at Seaford High. But I will have my friends for help. Anyway...so its the end of the day and I had already cleaned out my locker earlier this week. Now I am outside of the school saying by to my friends. They know I am moving schools so I am saying by today.

When I got home from school I texted Jack asking if he wanted to meet at Circus Burger. He replied and said yeah in about 10 minutes.

So I went upstairs and changed out of my uniform into white skinny jeans, black combat boots, a tight black tank top and my white leather jacket. I put on my leather black fingerless gloves and left to the mall on my red, white and black motercycle.

I arrived at the mall about 10 minutes later and parked my bike. I went into the mall and saw my friends sitting on the fountain outside the dojo. I even saw Jack bit his back was to me. I went behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

"Is it my sexy as hell girlfriend." He said with a smirk. I replied "Duh. Hey babe whats up?" I said as I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He says "Completely and utterly happy now that you are here. You ready to go now?" He asked. "Ummm...gimme a minute. Hey guys?"

"Ya Kim?"

"I have a surprise for you but you wont get it until Monday."

"Whats the surprise?" Said Jerry of course. "Now if I told you would it be a surprise." He just shook his head and looked away from me.

"Okay Jacky Im ready to go." As we walked to the burger place I noticed Jacks attire. He was wearing a tight white tank top, black leather jacket, grey skinny jeans and black adidas high tops with a white sole.

When we got to the burger place we ordered our food which was a ddouble bacon cheese burger and fries and a sprite for the both of us.

We started talking and then Jack brought up my surprise. "Sorry babe bit you have to wait until Monday just like everyone else. Dont worry you will absolutely love it." I said. "Baby please tell me what it is." He whined. "No babe but if you are a good boy you will have another surprise that is just fir you. And I promise you will love that sutprise as well." I said as I laid my hand very high on his thigh. I saw a tent form in his pants. "Kimmy stop you know what you do to me. Stoooppp." He whined.

"Ok well I have to get home but I will see you at practice tomorrow. Bye babe." I said as I kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"Of course you do Kimmy who doesnt love me.?"

"Whatever Jacky I gotta go." I said as I turned and walked to the door. "Kimmy?!"

"Yeah Jacky?" I said after he called me. He looked me in the eye and said "I love you, too." I just smiled and turned around and walked out the door. I rode home on my motorcycle, ran up to my room, and flopped down onto my bed and fell asleep.

A few hours I woke up to feelmovement next to me. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. I turned over to see Jack laying next to me in sweats and no shirt.

"JACK WHAT THE HELL. YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!

"Sorry but my parents and I had another fight. I didnt mean to scare you babe." He apologized. "Baby its fine you just scared the shit out of me." I exclaimed. "But its okay. You can stay here tonight I dont mind babe." Jack and his parents dont have the best 'relationship' per-say. They argue with him about everything that he does even id he does it right. So when they do argue he just comes to my hoise and goes home the next day. After me and Jack talked for a while we went to sleep. Luckily my parents like Jack. They dont mind him sleeping here. They know what happens between Jack and his parents.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO MONDAY MORNING

Kims POV

So after the weekend it was dinally monday and it was the day for the surprise. I got out of bed took a shower and after a few minutes I got out. I dried my hair. Then got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans, a red, gray, whitw and black stripes tank top with black lace straps. I paired with white Doc Martens and a white leather jacket. My make up was simple. I had eye-liner, mascara, and lip gloss. I put in a white lace fingerless glove and then grabbed the keys to my white Lamborghini Aventador.

I drove to the school and got out. Everyone was staring but I ignored them. As I walked through the halls I spotted the gang in a circle around Jacks locker I am guessing because he was going through it. I walked up to them and screamed "SURPRISE!"

"KIMMY...Wait what are you doing here?" Said Jack. "Well that is the surprise. I transfered from Swathmore and Im staying here until senior year is over." After I said that they crowded around me and gave me a group hug. "Oh and Jack I got my schedual and I have all the same classes as you."

"Really?! Babe thats awesome." As soon as Jack finished talking a bunch of boys rushed up to me asking me out and asking for my number. I screamed to get them to shut...oh what do you know it worked. "NO! To all of you. I have a boyfriend. Jack Brewer." I said as I pointed at Jack who was fumming. He is totally jealous. "And I will ONLY date Jack so LEAVE. ME . ALONE!" After that speach the crowd broke away except one boy who looked like a jock. "So babe what time can I pick you up tonight. By the way name is Brad Wolfe."

I turned to Jack and gave him a 'what the fuck' look mixed with an 'are you serious' look. I walked up to 'Brad' seductively and placed my hands on his shoulder. In the background I could hear Jack asking ehat I was doing. I just ignored his calls and lent in to 'Brad' as he lut his hands on my waist. Since his eyes were closed before mine he couldnt see my smirk. While he kept leaning in I brought my knee back then forward. And it hit him right on his 'friend' if you will. He dropoed down to the ground onto his back holding himself. I bent down and whispered "Maybe next time you will listwn to me." I said with a smirk. I straightened my back and turned to my friends and boyfriend to see them in a schocked state. "Kimmy" Jack whined "Dont do that again I actually thought that I was going to loose you."

"Awe babe you coukd never loose me. I love you not some jock so dont worry you got me forever."

""I love you too but did you have to knee his piss pump? I mean even I could feel his pain."

"Well it was that or get kissed."

"You know what I think that was an excellent choice."

"I thought you would see it my way." I said with a smirk. "Well did you guys like your surprise?" I asked. "No way we loved it!" They responded.

"Kimmy I was a good boy so now you owe me my personal surprise." Said Jack. "I believe I do." After that I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed my lips on his. And I hot an immediate response. He pushed me against the lockers and shoved his tongue in my mouth not that I had a problem with that. He then grabbed my thighs and hikes them up around his waist. After the make out session I had wrinkled clothes and about four hickeys. Damn Jack. Well we didnt finish on our own we were seperated by our friends. "Guys hate to break up thus little kiss-fest but the bell rang so we are all late.

When we got to class we all got detention. I didnt care neither did Jerry or Jack considering the fact that we all are bad. My parents dint care how I act. As lomg as I pass so whatever.

Even if I got detention on the first day I am VERY happy that I made the transfer.

* * *

**ok...so not how wanted that to turn out but the end sucked. I just really didnt know how to end it. But i hope you like it. Read and review**

**-Jay**


	12. Kick Ass Kids

**Hey so second update of the day but its going to be short pretty much its the gang who they are married to and the kids names when they had their kids and after they got out of school. EEnjoy! **

**Diisclaimer: I dont own Kickinit or the characters.**

* * *

No ones POV

Kimberly Jade Brewer used to be Crawford is married to her high school sweet-heart Jack Eric Brewer. They were the leaders of their high school group: the Wasabi WarriorsAfter graduating high school Jack and Kim moved to New York to attend the same college. Kim graduated with a degree Iin medicine and Jack with a degree in martial arts. Kim became a doctor and Jack became a sensei and a dojo owner. Two months after graduation Kim found out she was pregnant the same day Jack proposed to her. They married after Kim gave birth to twins. Tyler Richard Brewer and Skylar Willow Brewer. Two years later they gave bbirth to another pair of twins. Mason Oliver Brewer and Jasmine Kimberly Brewer and they were a happy family of six.

Jerry and Mike Martinez were also high school sweet hearts. They were that couple that seemed as if they just didnt match each other. With Jerry being crazy, outgoing, and just plain stupid and Muka being layed back and a little more quiet they seemed to be complete opposites. But they say opposites attract. Mika and Jerry were also that on-and -off again relationships. Usually most of there arguments were fixed with Jack talking sense into Jerry, Kim comforing Mika, and then Jerry apologizing. Bit in senior year of high school Jerry made a promise to Mika that they wont break apart anymore and that they will solve their problems together. She obviously excepted this. Mika and Jerry both went to CA Performing Arts to study the arts and opened a dance studio that went nation wide so there was a chain of the studios. When Jerry and Mika were 22 years old they got married a year later Mika gave birth to Jose Estabon Martinez. Then a year after gave birth to Hector Oscar Martines. They were a happy family of four.

Eddie and Grace Jones met in college in freshman year. Eddie was studying business and culi n ary arts while grace studied animal treatment. They both graduated and moved into an apartment together. Eddie now owns a chain of popular restuarants. Grace is a veteranarian. They had one child named Marcus Antonio Jones. They didnt get engaged and married until after Marcus was born. When Marcus was 3 they finally got married. They were a happy family of three.

Lastly, Milton and Julie Krupnick were high school sweet-hearts as well and got married at the age of eighteen. They both went to college to study all types of science so they are well known scientists. They had children. Three children which they happen to be triplets. Darren Michael Krupnick, eEmma Anna Krupnick, and Andrew Winston Krupnick. They were a happy family of five.

Eventually they all had to move to New York. One of Eddie's restuarants had some setback. Jerry wanted to finally open a studio in New York. Milton and Julie got offered a job at one of the best laboratory that just happened to be in New York.

Even though the Warriors were separated for some time they have that special bond that brought them back together again.

* * *

**Well to me it seems that this one shot kind of sucked but if you like tell me. Um...not much to say except read and review.**

**-Jay ;-)**


	13. Little Things

**Hehe...hey guys...awkward. I suck guys I know. I really do but I am back. Anyway sorry for not updating but for serious everytime I update it should be at least twice. I will star updating every other day. Maybe some days in between but keep a look. BTW this is probly going to be short. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin or the characters. Or little things by 1D**

* * *

**Little Things**

**Jacks POV**

I have a problem. My broblem is that I am in love with my best. No I dont 'like-like' her. I am in love. The real shit. And the fact that I cant tell her that I love her is eating me alive. From the inside out. But I cant help but to love. Everything about her is perfect. Even her flaws included.

I wish that I could tell but I dont know if she feels the same way about me. I mean I am a skate-rat and she is a cheerleader. Not to mention the captain. We are both popular but in a different way. I mean we ARE best friends and believe me we flirt like all the time but its like she best friends me everytime we do. We do all that typical couple stuff. Hugs, kisses but only on the cheek, holdimg hands everytime we are together, she sits on my lap most of the time, she even wears my shirts and hoodies.

I mean I really domt mind though. I like being close to her. And she looks really hot looks really hot in my clothes. So whatever. The guys tell me that she loves me too bit I still doubt it.

Anyway I am going to Kims house for me and hers annual two week sleep over. Since her and my parents have really busy jobs they have business trips once a month for two weeks except dor holidays. Me and kim are usually alone for these but sometimes the guys join in. Yhey are joining in until tomorrow aince its Saturday. Jerry had detention, his room had to be cleaned and his family was coming especially Pepito. Eddie had chello and dance straight after school and surprisingly his parents were finally giving him a phone. And Milton stayed ar school to study for a test that was two months away then he had a date with Julie. So we are alone for tonight.

Anyway I got to Kims house and used my emergency key to get in. When I got inside I heard her talking to someone. I was guessing the person on the phone since I didnt hear another voice other than kims.

Quietly I walked up the steps so she didnt hear me coming. The closer I got I heard her say, "Mika, I cant juat walk up to Jack say 'I love you' then pray to god that he feels the same towards me."

...

"How long have I loved him you ask. I have loved him since the day he caught my apple."

...

"Whatever Mika...anyway as much as I would love talkimg some more Jack is on his eay over for our sleep over. You can come tomorrow if you want. The guys will be here too but not til tomorrow. Even Jerry. And I know you love him. Bye now!"

I cant believe it. She loves me back. I have a plan to tell her that my feelings for her are definetly the same. When she is done she hangs up and walks out of her room. I flip backwards off the stairs and thankfully I land on my feet. I stand at the bottom of stairs and look like I had just walked through the door. "Hey Kimmy. Hows my favorite girl?" I said when she looked up. "Hey Jackie whats up. How long have you been here?" "I just got here actually." Thank god I learned how to lie. "Well now your here what do you want to do?" She asked. "Well first before anythink happens I want a hug from my favorite girl." She runs down stairs and hugs me. I pick her up. "Oh Kim on Tuesday I need you to come to yhe talent show I have a surprise for you. Ok?" She nodded. I then picked her up bridal style and walked through her huge hoise. Our families are rich so me and Kim live in the biggest houses on the block.

I finally got outside and dripped her into her pool. She resurfaced and started to chase me. Long story short I pretty much spent the night agravating Kim and then apologizing when she got really upset

* * *

TIME SKIP TO TUESDAY

Kims POV

Its finally Tuesday and the day that Jack gives me my surprise. He was no where around but I still sat in the audience waiting. Then the host said something that caught my attention. "Please welcome to the stage the Wasabi Warriors." Everyone clapped. Even I clapped even though I was in shock. Then the curtain opened and I saw Jack with a microphone and stool next ro him and I saw Jerry with a guitar him sitting on a stool with a stool next to him. Jack started to speak. "So today Jerry and I are singing to two very special ladies today." After that most of the girls in the auditorium started screaming. "Kim Crawford and Mika Yamokon." But when he said our names it was dead silent and everyone turned ans looked at me and Mika. We happened to be sitting right next to each other. "Girls will you come up here for us please?" Me and Mika get up and walk up the steps to get on the stage . Jack walks over to me and takes my hand and Jerry does the same with Mika. They take us to the empty stools they had there. "Thus aong is dedicated to the most beautiful girls we haev ever seen and the girls we love." Jack says and then smiles at me.

(Jack=normal Jerry=bold Both=italic)

Your hand fits in mine

Like its made just for me

**Bare this in mind**

**It was meant to be**

_And Im joining up the dots_

_With freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

**I know you you never loved **

**The crinkles by your eyes **

**When you smile you never loved**

**Your stomach or your thighs**

The dimples in your back at the

Bottom of your spine

_But I'll love them endlessly_

I wont let these little things

Slip out

Of my mouth

**But if I do its you**

**Its you **

**They add up to**

_Im in love with you_

_And all your little things_

**You cant go to bed **

**Without a cup of tea**

**And maybe thats the reason**

**That you talk in you sleep **

And all those conversations

Are the secrets that

I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

**I know you never loved **

**The sound of your voice**

**On tape**

**Tou never want to know how much you weigh**

****You still have to squeeze

Into your jeans

_But you're perfect to me_

_I wont let these little thimgs slip out _

_Of my mouth_

_But its you _

_Its you _

_They add up too_

_Im in love with you _

_And all your little things_

You'll never love youself

Half as much as I love you

**You'll never treat yourself right darling**

**But I want you**

If I let know

Im here for you

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you ohhh_

**I just let these little things slip out of my mouth**

Cuz its you

Its you

Its you they add up too

_Im in love with you _

_And all your little things_

__When the song was over the auditorium burst into applause. But that didnt take Jacks eyes off mine. Nor did it take Jerrys off of Mikas."So Kim," Jack started to say in the mic, "Will you be mine even with all the flaws that you despise flaws that I love?" "That depends. Will I get our first tonight?""If you want to..." he trailed off. "Then yes I will be yours." After that we lean in and finally kiss after many failed attemps. We kiss with passion and love.

We pull apart because Jerry rips us apart. "Seriously Jerry. I was kissing my girl." I smile when he says this. "Yeah Jack,"he begins to whine, "seriously you stile my line niw how am I gonna ask Mika oit?" I get up from the stool and walk over to Jerry. I then whisper somethimg on his ear. He gets a smile like a chesire cat and strolls over to Mika 'swag' and all."What did you tell him to do Kimmy." "Watch them and find out." I say. When Jerry gets to Mika he gets down on ome knee and says," Mika will you do me the honor of being my swaggy girl?" Mika says in her accent," Yes Jerry I will be your swaggy girl. Whatever that means." Jerry gets up and kisses Mika the same me and Jack kissed. When they broke apart the crowd roared with applause. I jumped and knocked Jack over and fell on top of him.

"You just cant keep your hands off me can you babe?" He says with a cocky smirk. I smirk back and say, "Dont flatter yourself. I forgot that we were in front of people. The cheering surprised me." He kept the smirk and said,"Whatever just admit that you cant wait til these curtains close so you can attack my face." "Jack?" "Yeah...?" "I will admit that when it snows in hell." "Whatever you rwady for our date?" "Yup lets go."

And with that the newly joined couple walked down the hall hand in hand to Circus Burger where their unofficial 'first date' had been.

* * *

Well there you go the ending kind of sucked but i didnt know how to end. I also threw in some Jika for you guys. I need you guys to let me know if you want me to do more one shots about other couples. I mean i am all for kick but other couples will work. Kick jika greddie jiltin are the coples to chooae from. Also i want to try and get at lwast 35-40 reviews before i post ao maybe five reviews per i will still update regularly. So no worries

-Jay;-)


	14. Matchmakers and Jace

** Hey dudes and dudettes. Well i am. ack and this one shot is dedicated to curlygirl02. She wanted. Something with jace and kick so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or the characterrs**

* * *

Matcmakers

No ones a POV

Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. King and queen of Seaford High. Matchmakers of Seaford High. Leaders of the Wasabi Warriors. Straight A students and most athletic. Kim the captain pf the cheer squad and co-captain of thedance team **(a/n:pretend she can actualy dance) **with Jerry as the capyain. Jack captain of the football and basketball team. They both hate each other. Well at least thy appear that way in public. Everyone thought they would get alongd and date.. And everybody means the entire town of Seaford considering the fact that Seaford is after all a small city. But what the public didnt know was that all alone behind closed doors, the pair was together. No not fuck-buddies, make out buddies or friends with benefits. They were dating. But for how long? A year. A whole glory fucking year. Why? Simple. Reputation. Back to the problem at hand. The pair are also Seaford High's lovr matchmakers.

And currently the aformentioned pair werr talking about their flirty best friends. Jwrry Martinez and Grace West. But with Kick and the rest of Seaford its Jace. Seaford loves Jerry and Grace as a couple so now Kick is gonna get them together

"Babe, what are we gonna do about Jace? Grace thinks Jerry should make the first move," said Kim as she sat on Jack's lap. "And Jerry is to scared to ask her," said Jack responding to Kim's thought.

"Well Kimmy, what do you suggest we do? Cuz I got nothin'." Said Jack. "Babe I dont know. But all I know is that it can't be too cliche. Maybe something like dinner on Seaford Hill." Said Kim. "Kimmy thats genius. We can set them up on a romantic dinner for to on top of the hill but we are gonna need some help." Said Jack. "Well maybe we can get the flower to help us with flowers and eddie can make the food, milton and the AV club can do lights and me and you can get grace and Jerry to the hill. Yhat sound good?" stated Kim. "Yeah that sounds great. Now that we have that out of the way, can we have our make out session now. You still owe me from when you accidently punched me earlier?"

**Flashback**

**This morning Jack came up next to kim at their locker area. "Ugh can you gwt lost Jackson? I would like to live to see tomorrow but with you and your stench around me." Said an 'irritated' Kim. "Look Barbie doll, what you are smelling is all that girly perfume shit that you pit on every morning so take your own advice and get lost." **

**After that Kim ****_was _****supposed to act as if she was going to punch him to try and frighten the brunet. She ****_was _****supposed ro fake but she swung too hard and couldnt stop her fist. And Jack didnt expect the punch since it ****_was _**** planned so he flew to the ground. And a bruise already started forming. But in his defence that punch hurt like hell. **

**Flashback Over**

"Babe I did say sorry for that." Said Kim feeling a pang of guilt. "I know but now you have to kiss it better." Says the handsome brunet. Kim leans in and kisses his jaw. "It hurts here too." Jack said as he pointed to his cheek. "And here, here, and here." He said pointing to his chin, nose, and lastly his lips. Kim obliged and kissed the areas. "Anywhere else Jack?" Asked Kim. "No but my lips still hurt ." Says Jack with a smirk.

Kim leans in as if she was going to kiss him but punches him in tge stomach. "Ots not polite to use your injuries to get kisses Jackie." Kim whispered in his ear. "Oh! Babe when is Operation Jace being put into action?" A smirking Kim said. "How bout tomorrow night at 6:30? I mean it is Friday tomorrow after all." Yeah thats good. Babe I have to go do homework but how about we have a date on Saturday?" Says Kim as she puts on her jacket then back back. "Yeah baby that sounds good and by the way I wont be in dchool tomorrow. I got a dentist appointment but I will see you when the plan is in action. Ok?" Says Jack as he wraps his arms around her waist while Kim's arms go around his neck.

"Yeah I got it." Says Kim she leans him and gives Jack a passionate kiss before she says goodbye and walks across the street.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO 10 MINUTESAFTER

THE PLAN IS IN ACTION

Kims POV

Ok so we put Operation Jace into action. Basically I ask Grace to hang out with me and Jack does the same thing with Jerry. All four of us will sit at a table set for four. Then about five minutes into the date. We excuse ourselves from the table. I make up an excuse something is wrong with my chair. Luckily I got better at lying so they believed me. And Jack did the old 'bathroom' excuse. When we left we went to the bottom of the hill and got into a white van that had headsets inside so we could hear what Jerry and Grace say on the date. We had Milton put bugs under the table. And small cameras on the corner s of the table.

"Grace I have to tell you something." Jerry said nervously. "Yeah Jerry what is it?" Said Grace as she pit her hand on Jerrys making them both blush."Um..-uh I-I uh-uh lov-ve y-y-yo-u I love you Hrace."

Frim what we could see Grace was ahocked and Jerry was sweating like crazy rrom nervousness. Grace's face then broke into a huge smile like the grinch except it was less...creepy. Jerry got up put on a slow song to play on his phone. He then offered Grace his hand. "It would be an honor to dance with you miss Grace West. So will would you give me the honor?" Jerry asked. Grace excepts and atands up. "I love you to...swagmaster." Then leans in and gives Jerry a kiss. It was may hace been a 3 second kiss but Jerry's face looked as if he was in a daze. We decided to finally give them privacey and drove away in the van.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO MONDAY

Jacks POV

On Monday kim and I decided to finally go public with our relationship. So Monday morning I got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans Vans red high tops a white wife beater and a red leather jacket. I went downstairs got breakfast and got into my red Ford F150 (a/n:my favorite truck out of all). I went across the street and knocked on Kims door.

When she came out she looked sexy as hell. I swear I was drooling. She was wearing black short shorts. And when I say short I mean short. They were less than half her thigh. She also had a 3/4 sleeve white crop top that showed her stomach. It stopped at half past he belly button and a grey jean vest. And to match she had on gray white and black vans. And NO MAKE UP!

She did this on purpose. She knows I cant resist her body. Damn her. I snapped out of my daze and grabbed her hand and walked us to my truck. "You did this on purpose. I will get you back later." I daid in her ear. "Whatever. Wait werent you supposed to have an appoimtment today?" "Yes I was but I camcelled it." I said back. "Okay. Well you ready l?" She asked me. "To show a school full of dirty-minded, perverted, assholes that you are mine. Fuck yeah!" The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence.

When we got to school I got out first then opened Kim's door for her. She got out with my help and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We walked into school hand in hand with smiles on our faces. Some people were haters and looked at us with hate and envy. But that was only a few. But everyone else was looking at us with knowing smiles and/or smirks. Some were exchanging money but then everyone clapped. We got through the crowd and to our lockers. We were both there bit then our lockers were slammed shut. We both looked up and saw an angry Jerry and Grace. "How long?" They asked in unison. Me and Kim looked at each other then we looked down and mumled "abdhdhks..." "What?!" "A wehdvr..." "WHAT?!" "A YEAR DAMMIT!" "A year?! You guys were together for a year and you didnt tell us?!" "W-w-welll ...um yeah we did we are sorry though guys like really sorry."

Grace and Jerry though for a few minutes then forgave us. Then me and Kim noticed their intertwined hands and raised our eyebrows. "So...when did that happen?" I said knowing a smile. They looked confused but then caught my gaze that went to their connected hands. They both blushed and said Friday after you ditched us." "Oh really? Well thats good to hear that you are finally together. Grace, Jerry has talked non stop about you." I said and Jerry looked down in embaressment. Grace laughed. "Um Grace you have no power to laugh because you were the same way." Kim said and Grace immediatley stopped laughing.

They were both blushing madly. They didnt say anything else they just walked away.

"Hey babe?" Kim asked. "Yes Kimmy?" "I just realized that we got them together in the most clixhe way ever. "Well it may have been cliche but at least they are together." I said. "Yeah you are right. Hey Jack...I love you babe." Kim said looking me in the eyes. "I love you too Kimmy-bear." I said back

* * *

Well there it is. Um next chapter U willl give out shoutouts to some of mh reviewers. And again this one shot was for curlygirl02. Thanx for the jace couple idea. Any more ideas feel free to pm me or just leave a reviem but thanks for reading gus. Later dudes and dudettes.

-Jay


	15. Never Grow Up

**Hey dudes and dudettes so i am back with another one shot. Hopefully this will make up for not updating on my scheduled dates. DONT FORGET. SHOUTOUTS WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Anyway...Enjoy! by the way this is a famous fic.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or the characters...sadly. or any of the songs on here.**

* * *

Never Grow Up

Jack's POV

Hey guys! I am Jack Brewer. And one of the Wasabi Warriors. Thats the famous band that I am in. In the band is Kim Crawford, my sexy as hell girlfriend. She is lead singer but second guitarist. Then next to Kim is Jerry Martinez. He is the drummer. Next is Milton. He plays the keyboard. Then there is Eddie Jones. He plays the bass. Lastly there is me. The lead guitarist. Thats the actual band. But we have a team too. We have Grace West, Jerry's girlfriend, as our choreographer. We can all dance but she puts the moves together. Then there is Kelsey Garcia. She is our clothes designer for our concerts. And the Julie Blue, Milton's girlfriend, is our manager The leaders of the band are me and Kim. It was kind of a silent agreement. Just like in high school we were the leaders of our karate gang. And we all happen to still do karate apart from being in a famous band.

I have to admit that it is nice to me in a band with my high school friends and girlfriend. We are all 21 years old and our birthdays are all in the same month but me and Kim's birthday are on the same day. Anyway currently me and the band are in the conference room of our mansion that we all shared. The thing is huge. It has to be. Our whole team lives there. There are at least 40-45 bedrooms. We have 2 olympic sized pools that are 12 feet deep. We have a basketball court, soccer field, ice rink, indoor playground. 2 go-kart tracks and 50 different go-karts, a technology room, 3 different music rooms, 3 dojos fully equipped, 2 home theatres the size of a regular movie theatre, ice cream parlors, pizza parlors, 70 closets sneaker room, dress boutique, and then our garages for our cars. The garages take up the most space because everyone that lives in the house has at least 5 cars each. Then on top of that we have 7 different limos that are parked in our garages. But we treat everyone like family. We are on first name basis. No Mr. Brewer or Ms. Crawford. And the weird thing about our band is that we are always matching. Everyday color wise. everyday we are all wearing the same colors as each other but I dont mind.

Any way bak to what I was saying before. We are all in the conference talking about our next concert that in this Friday. We are kind of freaking out because we dont have ny new songs to perform. I forgot to mention that most of the time we write our own songs and music. But at the moment we have nothing, that was until Kim pulls out a book. But not just any book. She pulls out THE book. Her book full of her secrets and songs. And the book that she never lets any of us read not even me.

"Babe why do you have your book?" I asked her confused. "Well since we have no songs to perform I thought that we could use some that I wrote. I know we usually collaborate on our songs, but we didn't have any other material I wrote some last night. Specifically 3 songs." Sh says to everyone. Maybe I can finally get a look at her secrets that she has in her book. "Sorry Jack but no one can see my book except for me." How did she know? "Babe you're talking out loud." How did she know that? "Dude you're still talking out loud." Jerry says. "Oh. Anyway if we can't look at your book how can we know what the lyrics and music is for the songs?' I asked confused. She looked at me with a smirk. "I made copies of the songs she said as she passed out white pieces of paper. We spent a few minutes looking at the sheets of paper with the songs on them. after a while we all looked up at Kim with smiles on our faces. "Kim these songs are awesome. Since we just finished our album we should make another one and name it _Never Grow_ _Up_ ." says Milton. "Milty! Thats a gret idea. I can call the label and get that idea approved. I will see you guys later. But right now I want you guys to start practicing. NO. FUCKING. AROUND." she says as she sends a glare at Jerry. "Aye, yo, mami, what you look at me for? Its Jack and Kim you should glare at. They cant seem to keep their tongues in their own mouths." Me and Kim send Jerry one of the deadliest glares that we could muster up and we smirk when he cowers in fear behind Grace. "Jerry," Kim started, "If you would like to be able to pleasure Grace or have children, you should shut the hell up before I stump on your balls with the heel of my boot." Kim finishes with a smirk. "GUYS! Get to work now. Jack and Kim go warm up your voices and collaborate with the lyric. Grace get started with the dances. The concert is on Saturday. I need those moves perfected by Friday. Kim I also need you to give the guys the music so they can start working on the beats. Kelsey. Clothes. Now! Designs, colors. Get working. Norman! Come with me. We need to get the light and stage programs done. Everyone else make yourselves useful! Go, go,GO!" Julie ordered. "Damn, is she PMSing or something" or Milton needs to calm his woman down" was muttered around as the meeting ended and everyone left to do their jobs.

Me and Kim went to one of the 3 music rooms and started vocal exercises. Then discussed the sets when we were going to sing. We are going to make 2 of the songs duets between me and her and her and Jerry and then one is going to be her solo. Then we got the guys and practiced the music.

Kim's POV

We rehearsed our sets and we sound awesome. I think these will make great songs on the new album. Julie says the label want to here the songs before we put them on the album but if they are good we can use them. Grace is teaching use the dance moves tomorrow and Kelsey finished our clothes for the concert so everything is handled.

All thats left is the concert.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY CONCERT

No one's POV

Its Friday. The day of the concert is here and everything is going great. At the moment the gang is in there black Cadillac Escalade limo on their way to Staples Center. Jerry was eating all the food in the snack bar. Grace was on Facebook and twitter talking about the concert. Somehow she got a hold of the gangs passwords and posts and change statuses daily. Whenever they tried go stop her she just lectures them on how things are supposed to be done properly. But the rest of them don't give to shits and just block her out. Kelsey was trying to keep their clothes neat and clean but Jerry is making a huge mess. Eddie is doing the same as Jerry. Stuffing his face. Julie was on the phone arguing with someone. And the only normal people in the car were kim and jack. Jack and Kim were sitting farthest away from the rest of the chaotic antics of their best friends. Kim was sitting on Jack's lap playing 20 questions with him.

30 minutes later the limo pulled up to the front of the center. They all piled out and walked into the building. THey went to their assigned dressing rooms and changed.

Kim changed into a light blue crop top with a white stripe across her chest, a skin tight black tank underneath it, white jean short shorts, and black Adidas skytops.

Jack was wearing a white v-neck tee, black skinny jeans,white vlado high tops and a light blue leather jacket.

Jerry was wearing a black v-neck, a white leather vest, light blue fedora, white skinny jeans and black vans.

Milton was wearing a light blue v-neck, black vest cardigan, white and blue plaid shorts, knee-high black socks, and white vans.

Like mentioned before they always matched. Anyway by the time they were done changing it was time for Jack and Kim to get their headsets on, and go to the lift that lifts them to the stage. Jerry took his place at his drum set, Milton at his key board,Jack had his guitar in hand, and Kim stood in front as the lift started to move. As soon as they started to move they could hear the chants as the crowd screamed their names. The lift stopped and the gang all looked at each other and smiled.

"Hello everybody!" Kim screamed in the mic. "Tonight we have some new songs that you are going to hear for the first time. And these new songs will be on our new album _Never Grow Up_." The crowd went wild after that. Then they started the song._  
_

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Kim finished off the last note and the crowd roared with excitment. And then the next song started.

(**Jack** _**Kim**_)

** It's our party we can do what we want**  
**It's our party we can say what we want**  
**It's our party we can love who we want**  
**We can kiss who we want**  
**We can see who we want (2x)**

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_  
_Hands in the air like we don't care_  
_Cause we came to have so much fun now_  
_Bet somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_  
_Can I get a hell no_  
_Cause we gonna go all night_  
_Till we see the sunlight alright_

_So la da di da di, we like to party_  
_Dancing with Kimmy_  
_Doing whatever we want_  
_This is our house_  
_This is our rules_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_Can't you see it's we who own the night_  
_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_We run things, Things don't run we_  
_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we want_  
_It's our party we can say what we want_  
_It's our party we can love who we want_  
_We can kiss who we want_  
_We can see who we want_

_To my home girls here with the big butt_  
_Shaking it like we at a strip club_  
_Remember only God can judge ya_  
_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_  
_And everyone in line in the bathroom_  
_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_  
_We all so turned up here_  
_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah_

_So la da di da di, we like to party_  
_Dancing with Kimmy_  
_Doing whatever we want_  
_This is our house_  
_This is our rules_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_Can't you see it's we who own the night_  
_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_We run things_  
_Things don't run we_  
_We don't take nothing from nobody_

**It's our party we can do what we want**  
**It's our party we can say what we want**  
**It's our party we can love who we want**  
**We can kiss who we want**  
**We can see who we want**

**It's our party we can do what we want to**  
**It's our house we can love who we want to**  
**It's our song we can sing if we want to**  
**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**  
**Yea, Yea, Yeah**

_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_Can't you see it's we who own the night_  
_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_  
_We run things_  
_Things don't run we_  
_We don't take nothing from nobody_  
_Yea, Yea, Yea_

And the last song started. But this time a Back track played jerry's parts he was dancing around the stage with Kim. when kim was singing jerry was dancing and vice versa.

(Jerry, Kim, **Both **)

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

(Let's go!)

I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops  
We're gonna make this thing go blow, we've got a system overload  
We're gonna be the generation that makes everything explode!

And I when I say explode I don't mean that we using bombs  
We doing stuff that we don't ever have to tell our moms  
Love the stuff we got it,  
We got it all up in the room  
Paper chasing, yeah we buying everything we want

**Somehow, some way**  
**We're gonna have it our way**  
**We don't give a what, what you say**  
**No we don't**

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

Do ya, do ya, do ya know what I mean  
I'm a princess, I don't wanna be the queen  
Please don't say a thing Mr. Bean  
Every time you talk grrr, it makes me wanna scream

I don't know what you heard 'bout me  
Don't remember holding out my pinky  
I'm gonna finish off all these MCs  
Like they were my cup of tea

I got a flow that'll make you drop  
I got a flow that'll make you pop  
(I got a flow that'll make your mother and your father call the cops)

Somehow, some way  
We're gonna have it our way  
We don't give a what, what you say  
No we don't

**We ain't ever gonna grow up**  
**We just wanna get down**  
**Tell the DJ turn it up real loud**  
**No we'll never grow up**  
**And if we had our way**  
**We would do this everyday**

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

(Kim let me take it from here!)

Bullseye again  
I got 'em in a target  
Put 'em in a pocket  
Put 'em on a market  
That's the way we did  
You can see the way  
I walk and I talk it  
Every time I show her what I got  
I'm sprung, I don't want to grow up  
Forever young  
No, why I don't ever wanna leave you  
Better believe me, trust me  
Cher you're the one  
Gonna make all the people  
Got up in the hard papers  
Wanna hear it that beat  
Are we gonna dump like this  
Leaning bend the body on the run  
And then they gotta turn and twist  
I guess it's time for pictures and my close up  
I can do this to the infinity  
Yo, pray I never grow up

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Show everybody who runs this town  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

We ain't ever gonna grow up  
We just wanna get down  
Tell the DJ turn it up real loud  
No we'll never grow up  
And if we had our way  
We would do this everyday

**We ain't ever gonna grow up**  
**We just wanna get down**  
**Show everybody who runs this town**  
**No we'll never grow up**  
**And if we had our way**  
**We would do this everyday**

And with that the crowd roared and KIm started to bid the crowd goodnight. "Thank you guys for coming out. We hope that you enjoyed the songs and we hope that you will enjoy our next album goodnight everybody." But Jack stopped everyone. "WAIT! Um..Kim can you come here for a second?" Kim looks at the guys and they have a knowing look in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces. Kim walks over to Jack as Jack puts his guitar on the stand next to him. "Kim we have been together for 4 years now," he starts. Everyone in the arena is quiet. Kim nods at Jack's statement. "We were high school sweethearts. I would have done this at our 2 year mark but we were to young. We are still young but I cant wait any longer. After 2 years I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. So right now I am asking you...Will you marry me?" Jack finishes as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a box and opens it. He holds the box up to Kim and looks her in the eyes. Boh of their eyes were dotted wih tears but shined with love and happiness.

Kim smiled and nodded. Jack slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. As soon as he was up Kim jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He caught her and the crowd roared with applause. Jack spun her around and kissed her **(cliche as hell yeah..I know)**. They walked off stage and to their friends that were waiting for them. They seemed excited but kim noticed that they had a knowing look in y heir eyes. "You guys knew didnt you?" She deadpanned. "Yeah" or "yup was muttered around the circle of friends. "I say we go out and celebrate. WOOOO!" Exclaimed jerry.

Everyone looked to Jack and Kim for a look of approval. They nodded and Jerry ran out of the building and to the limo. "Yo Ferguson, drive us to Club Red Doors. You can even party with us you WOOO!".

When everyone was inside the limo Ferguson pulled of and they were all headed to the selected club. And the rest of the night ws filled withmany shots, make out sessions, drunk people, and Jerry's famous 'Colombuan War Chant'.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one shot. It was the longest one shot I have ever written. As promised I will give shout outs to my reviewers so here it goes:**

**LoveShipper**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl**

**KarateGirl77**

**curlygirl02**

**lolstar99**

**A nobody (guest)**

**Pazific**

**Me (guest)**

**autumn1999**

**Guest**

**guest**

**I dont care if you guys are guests or not i love all reviews. you guys are awesome. I will start updating every 2 days instead of every other like i promised. I suck i know but school starts next week so yeah but I WILL NOT leave you guys hanging. read and review. Also if you guys didnt notice i changed 'Miley' to'Kimmy' in We Cant Stop and 'Cher' to 'Kim' in grow up. buy dudes and dudettes.**

**-Jay**


	16. Of Course I Never Forgot You

**Hey guys i am back with another one shot...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. Like realy thank you. You guys are awesome WOOOO! I appreciate the reviews so much. Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or the characters.**

* * *

Of Course I Never Forget You

**No ones POV**

Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford. Jack and Kim. Kim and Jack. That is how people heard their names. It was never just Jack. Or just Kim. It was Jack and Kim. They were inseparable. They did everything together. From the most normal kid things to do like play outside to the weirdest things like get sick on the same day. They made new best friends such as Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They even have the same birthday. And everything means everything. School. Karate. sleepover. Eating. Playing outside. The only thing they didn't do together was keep up with personal hygiene. Now notice the _**were inseparable**_part. _**Were **_as in _**past**_**_ tense_****.**

Kim and Jack both have lived in Seaford, California since they were born and have been best friends ever since. But that changed when Kim had to move because of her Mom's job transfer. When Kim and Jack were 9 years old, Kim moved. To London, England. Across the world. When Kim was leaving, Jack and Kim exchanged necklaces that belonged to each other. Kim gave Jack a necklace. It was a solid gold chain with a gold letter 'KC' with real black diamonds covering the initials. And Jack gave Kim a real silver necklace that had 'JB' in silver covered in real white diamonds.

Of course with both of their families being rich, they can afford the necklaces.

On the day that Kim left, Jack and Kim had tears dotting their eyes. Kim leaned in and kissed cheek and chuckled when Jack's cheek turned a slight shade of pink. Then it was Jack's turn to chuckle when he reciprocated the favor. Because of that kiss on the cheek they know that they wont forget each other. Kim, Jack, and their parents then heard Kim's plane boarding announcement. Kim, Jack, Jerry,Eddie, and Milton all had a group hug. "I will miss you guys." she said to them. The guys separated and gave Jack and Kim their private moment. Kim and Jack looked at each other and threw their arms around each other. "I will never forget you." they whispered at the same time. They drew back and waved to each other. "I will miss you." she said to him. "I will miss you too." And with that Kim turned around and walked away and glanced over her shoulder.

* * *

**7 YEARS LATER**

Kim's POV

I'm finally going back! I can't believe it. Finally after 7 years of being away from my best friends. But most of all Jack. Yeah I still remember him. And I still wear the necklace he gave me. I wear it everyday. I have dated people but I still havent loved anyone as much as I love Jack. I know that I am in love with him. I know cliché. Falling in love with my best friend.

Anyway. I'm finally going back to Seaford California. I hope the guys are still the same. I continued karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in England. I am now a 5th degree black belt. I have grown a lot to. I have gotten taller but not too tall. And I picked up a heavy accent. But hopefully the guys will still recognize me.

**TIME SKIP AFTER PLANE RIDE**

We just got off the plane and we are now in a taxi on our way to our new house. Somehow mom and dad hired staff from England so our house was fully decorated. They even bought three 2 cars, 2 pick up trucks, and an SUV. Why we have so many vehicles? Beats the hell out of me. But oh well. Mom and dad told me that since it is a four story house the last floor is all mine. Each floor has a game room, bathrooms, and a kitchen. It also has 4 bedrooms.

After I got unpacked it was around time for dinner so I ate and pulled out my clothes for tomorrow since it's the first day of school. I picked out white high-waisted shorts, a pink crop top that says 'EYES UP HERE' with an arrow over the words in black, pink and grey vans, and a grey beanie. With that I showered and went to bed.

* * *

Jacks POV

So all week the teachers have talked about a new girl coming. Hopefully she wont be a slut or like Donna or Lindsay. THose girls creep me out. They fucking stalk me. I swear. Everytime I come out of class they are there waiting for me with their cupcake faces. They actually scare me. Anyway back to the new girl. I hope she isn't like them. I have to show her around tomorrow when she comes.

During the past 2 years at Seaford high, there have been a few new students. None of them were who I hoped they would be. That person is Kim.

Its been 7 years since I've seen her. I am in love with her. I was to young to know that back then to know that. I still wear the necklace she gave me. I wear everywhere no matter what it is around my neck. I have been on a fair share of dates but I never forgot her or have I stopped thinking about her. The guys and I have not quit karate but started to work harder. I am a 5th degree black belt and the guys are all brown belts. We are the most popular boys in school and well-respected. I am the most muscular out of all of us but the others have muscles too even Eddie. We continued to do karate because that's the only way we could feel connected to Kim. After she moved we didn't keep in touch and I am still upset about that but I have gotten better.

Anyway its 11:30 at night and I just got home. I stayed late at the dojo to train for the upcoming tournament. Now I am tired so I am Taking a shower and going to bed.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Jacks POV

I woke up the next morning a little grumpy because I went to sleep later than usual. I woke up and brushed my hair and teeth. I got dressed in a gray v-neck, black skinny jeans, and dark blue high tops and of course the necklace kim gave me. I went down stairs and saw my mom making breakfast. "Hey mom," I said nervously. "Jackson where were you last night!?" she scolded me. "Mom Im so sorry I swear it was an accident. I was at the dojo and I lost track of time." her facial features softened and she said "Its fine but this is your warning. Next time it happens I am taking away your car keys for a month." "It wont happen again mom I swear!" i said quickly. "Well mom as lovely as this was I have to show around the new girl who is coming today. See you later!" And with that I ran out the door to my Chevy Silverado.

It took all of 15 minutes to get to school. I went inside the school, went to my locker, then reported to the office to meet the principal and the new girl. When I got there I saw the principal talking to a girl. Her back was to me but from what I could see she was blonde. The principal looked up and smiled at me. The principal walked over with the girl behind him so I couldn't see her face. "Jack this is Kim Crawford the new student,"he said as he stepped to the side and finally saw her face. I swear that my jaw hit the fucking ground. She was down right gorgeous. I have never seen someone so beautiful, but something about her seemed familiar like I have seen those eyes before and that hair. WAIT! Did he say Kim Crawford!? This can't be her. She looks different but I guess 7 years can do that to a person. The only way I can tell iff she is _my Kimmy_ is if she has the necklace. She started to talk and I noticed she had a british accent. That made her like 100x hotter. Dear God...I think I will drop dead. "Hey! I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. Whats your name?" she asked as she put her hand out. "J-j-jack Br-br-brewer. Jack Brewer." I managed.

Kim's POV

This Jack guy is really cute but he seems familiar. And his name is Jack Brewer. The same name of my childhood friend. The only way to be sure is by seeing if he has the necklace. "So Kim," Jack started,"guessing by your accent you are from England." He sated. I nodded my head and said, "Well not originally. Seven years ago I moved from here and moved there because of my moms job. While there I picked up a heavy accent. So...yeah." I said.

Jacks POV

That"s weird...she moved from here around the same time Kim moved. "So do you have any hobbies?" I asked her. She nodded and said, "Um yeah I like cheerleading and I am a 5th degree black belt in karate. Oh and I skateboard." she responded. "I do karate too and skateboard. Hey maybe I can show you the skate park sometime?" I asked. She said, "Thanks that sounds awesome. Thank you. Hey! Since you do karate can you show me you dojo? I went to Bobby Wasabi's dojo before I left. My sensei was Rudy. Do you know him?" "Yes actually I do he still teaches there." Ok now I am sure that's Kim but I still don't see the necklace. Maybe its just a coincidence..._or not Jack. __**What the hell? Who are you? **__Im your conscience.__think about it. this girl is just like your Kim.__** yeah except hotter and long sexy legs and that hot British accent. **__you heard her she picked the accent up. __**whatever 'conscience'. **__fine but don't come to me when you need help asking her ou, I know you like her__**. you are delusional. **__and im you so that makes you delusional. __**good-bye conscience.**_

"Well Kim here is your classroom. I will be here so I can walk you to your next class we have the same classes for the rest of the day anyway" she nodded and said, "ok thank you Jack she said and walked into the room. As I slowly walked by the door I could see all the guys in the room form a group around her. And I felt something in me...jealousy? Nah it can't be. I mean I just met her. Ah whatever. And I ignored the feeling.

I walked into my classroom ans saw that all the guys were there. I took a new seat next to Jerry. "Yo dude have you SEEN the new girl. She is smoking hot yo. Hot damn she is fine. The girl has some real swag." As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Jerry. There is just something about her.

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Kim's POV

Its been 4 months since I moved back to Seaford. Jack and I have gotten really close. I mean close as in we act like a couple close. Right now we are at his house in his room on his bed. He is laying on his back and I am straddling his waist. His knees are bent and he is playing with my hands. Then I noticed something peeking out the neck of his shirt. It was a necklace that I havent noticed before. I got a hold of it and realized that this is the same necklace I gave my Jack. Then I had a hit of realization. "Jack?' I asked "where did you get your necklace from?" He looked down. "Oh my best friend Kim Crawford. She gave me this necklace the day she left to England. She gave me this and I gave her one that looked like-" "this." I cut him off and pulled my necklace out of my shirt and showed him it. His face broke into a big smile and tears of joy dotted his eyes. "Kimmy Crawford?" I nodded and asked, "Jacky Brewer?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He eventually pulled back and said, "I love you." and then his eyes widened as he realized what he said. "K-k-kim I-i-im s-s-sorr-" I cut him off again but this time by placing my hand over his mouth. He looked down in shame but I put my hands on his cheeks and made him look me in the eye. I leaned in and said "I love you too." And with that he smashed his lips to mine and kissed me with passion and lust. I soon felt his tongue slide across my lips and I immediately oped my mouth so he could explore my mouth.

I eventually fought back for dominance but I still lost. After a few minutes- ok so 30 minutes Jack and I were shirtless and I was laying on his chest. He suddenly sat up and asked, "Kimmy will you and your hot british accent be my girlfriend." yup I still have my accent and I love it. "Yes Jack. I would love to be your girlfriend." then I said, "Jack I have to ask you something." he nodded for me to go on. "While I was in England, did you ever forget me?" I asked in all seriousness. He looked me in the eye with the most serious expression I have ever seen on his face. "Kim, I **_never ever_**forgot you. Not when other girls hit on me, not when I went on dates**_._**_**Never.**_You know that I never break my promises especially promises that I make to you." I hugged him close and he did the same to me. He's right. He never broke his promise and he never will.

* * *

**Ugh guys that was so cliché and so cheesy but I had to update. So here it is. Any ideas review or pm me please. I love any ideas. read and review**

**Jay;-)**


	17. Party of the Century

**Hey dudes and dudettes...yeah im back with an update! I know that I suck and you all hate me but im back but i started school. So right now I wil promise that I will update when I can but it may be on the weekend but you never know...Anyway...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or the characters.**

* * *

**Party of the Century**

**Kim's POV**

Jack is the best boyfriend ever. Wow that's weird how that is the first thought that pops into my mind when I wake up.

Anyway Jack is coming to pick me up at 7:40 am and it is now 7 on the dot so I get out of bed and shower. After I wash my body and hair, I get out and blow dry my hair. After I blow dry I comb through it and curl it. After that I go to my closet put on underwear and a bra then pick out my clothes. I picked white skinny jeans, a lime green crop top with a heart in black on the front that stopped just above my belly button, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket.

After I get dressed I go down stairs and get and apple and wait for Jack. Just as I throw out my apple there is a knock on the door a smile spreads across my face and I run to the door and throw the door open. Jack is standing there looking as sexy as ever in his gray skinny jeans white v-neck muscle shirt, black hi-tops, and black leather jacket. His jacket makes his muscles bulge out and it is a mouth-watering sight. Anyway after I checked Jack out I noticed that he had his arms open. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his torso while his wrap under my ass to hold me up. He is holding me up kinda high so I have to look down at him. I lean in as he says 'Hey sexy." I smirked back and said, "Hey babe." We lean in and kiss for a few seconds before we pull back and Jack sets me down.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked sweetly. "Um yeah I just have to get my bag." I run into the living and grab my light blue Jansport backpack and run back to the door. "Ok I'm ready. Lets go." I locked the door and Jack leads me to his motorcycle. He knew that I like riding on it. I can drive one too but I just use Jacks. "So Kimmy you know how I want to take you on a date on sunday?" Jack asked. " Oh yeah. Sorry I can't. Brad Wolfe is taking me out that same night can I rain check?" I looked up to see a look of pure jealousy on Jacks face. He looked like he was about to blow. You could basically see the steam coming out his ears. "WHAT!? Kim are _fucking kidding right now. _seriously like what the fu- Kim why are you laughing!? This shit isn't funny." I busted out laughing during his rant. "Babe chill. I was joking. Shit you should have seen your face. Awww Jackie was jealous. So cute."

He had a look of pure shock on his face. Then a shy one. "Pshhhh- I-I was sooo not jealous. Pffftt I knew you were joking anyway." he said lying badly. "Yeah ok...oh and Jack we're late for school." he looked at me with a smirk. "We leave now we can break our record." I smirked back. "Lets go and no helmets." With that we hopped on the bike and sped off. We made it to the school in five minutes.

Jack and I walked into class with our heads high and smirks on our faces with our hands entwined. Everyone looked at us with confusion because we found this funny, which we found it hilarious. But our friends looked at us with smirks. The wasabi gang is the popular group in school but we are also the bad kids of the school.

"BREWER! CRAWFORD! DETENTION!" The teacher yelled at us. But we just smirked back. "But sir we have done nothing wrong." I said falsely sweet. "Nothing wrong!? Nothing wrong!? You are always late to my class. That _is _something wrong." He shouted was Jacks turn to talk. " But sir how do we learn about the outside environment _inside_?" Jack said. "Whatever but you have detention tomorrow after school. 2 hours of sitting in this room with nothing to do. Oh and Mr. Martinez will be joining you." The teacher said with a smirk but we just kept smirking.

"Sorry dude but we are all busy tomorrow. We have more important things to do than sit here and watch you think about how you have no social life and wank off to porn but we will see on monday. Goodbye." And with that me and JAck took our seats and put our feet up. some how we both had the same ideas of pulling out our iPhone 5s and updating our twitters and Facebook. Dont get confused. Me and Jack are really smart and we pass all of our classes, but we are just bad. And we don't care.

**Jacks POV**

AFter we sat down I could tell that the rest of the class was trying really hard not to bust out laughing. For the rest of class me and Kim talked and chatted with the gang ignoring the teacher's order to stop.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO END OF THE DAY**

**No Ones POV**

It was now the end of the school day and everyone was hanging out at Jacks mansion and they were talking about weekend plans. "Yo guys I got an idea!" Jerry says falling off his chair in the process. "No Jerry we aren't bungy jumping off Seaford bridge." Jack said. "No guys we should have a party on saturday. It's awesome for the end of the year and for our last year at Seaford High til we all go off to New York for college. And we can record it to keep as a memory. What do ya think?" we pondered for a moment. Then everyone started to cheer. "Jerry that is a really good idea. We should all be in charge of certain things. So I think Jack and Kim can get the snacks and regular drinks. Milton and Julie can do music, set up the cameras, and lighting. And me and Jerry can get decorations and the booze. That sound like a plan?" Said Grace. "Yups" and Yeahs" went around the room. "So we all meet here at 12pm on saturday and the party can start at 6." Kim said. They all agreed and everyone left to get home.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO PARTY**

**Kim's POV**

So its the day of the party and everyone is excited. Now we are all at Jacks house getting ready for the party. Everyone decided to bring their party clothes so we dont mess them up.

Anyway me and Jack are setting up the tables and making space for the snacks, regular drinks and sodas, and a place for the place. Grace was putting up colorful streamers and balloons and Jerry was bringing in crates of booze. Yeah I said CRATES. Apparently Jerry thought everyone should get completely wasted tonight. Milton and Julie were setting up the lights, cameras, and stereos all around the house.

After a few hours we were all done and we got changed into our clothes that we brought with us. I was dressed in a blue,red, and white stripped singlet, white leggings, red leather vest, and red custom-made combat boots. my hair was in a high pony tail and my make up was a black eyeliner and mascara. Jack was wearing a light blue muscle v-neck, black skinny jeans, and white high tops with his shark tooth necklace. He looked extremely hot. Grace was in grey high-waisted shorts, white crop top, black vans and a black beanie. her make up was the same but her hair was pin straight. Jerry was wearing a purple tee-shirt with a tiger on it. white skinny jeans, orange high tops, and orange zip up vest hoodie. Julie was wearing a knee-length pink dress with white flats. She had no make up and her hair was in a pony tail and curled on the ends. And Milton decided to change his look so he was wearing red skinny jeans,blue, white, and grey high tops, and a white v-neck.

As soon as we changed and went back downstairs there was a knock on the door. Me and Jack went to open the door and when we did there was a group standing there. We let them in and got the party started. Some people came with dates, some were by themselves and some came in groups. About 45 minutes into the party and the house is filled. And Jerry was completely wasted. He really can hold his alchohol. I had lost Jack about 20 minutes ago. He said he was going to get us drinks but he never came back. So now Im scanning thee room for him, then I see something that makes my skin boil...

**Jacks POV**

I had left to go get some drinks for me and Kim. I made it to the table and poured our drinks then I was pulled away by a sudden force. And I dropped the drinks. I turned to see Seaford's biggest slut-Donna Tobin. Did you notice I said Seaford's and not Seaford High's. Yeah? Well this may be rude but she is that big of a slut. Anyway I look at Donna and I grimace at how fake and clownish she looks. Her hair is bleached blonde. It looks so fake unlike Kim's hair that shines in the sun. They look like strands of clothes. Donna looks like she clued sand to her hair. Donna had a spray tan on. I can tell because her neck and arms are like 5 shades different. While her tan is fake Kim's is natural and beautiful just like her face and personality. And Donna had like no clothes on. Like little to nothing. "Hey Jackie," she said trying to look seductive but instead she looked constipated. "You like what you see"? She asks. I look at her like she is crazy. "Fuck no I dont like what I see. Now excuse me I have a girlfriend to find." I say. I try to walk away but she stands in front of me. "Donna move." She doesn't move but she looks behind me then back at me and smirks. She then jumps on me and kisses me. My eyes are wide open and im trying to fight her off but she has a grip on my shirt. Suddenly she is ripped away from me. I take the opportunity to catch my breath and wipe my mouth. Then I look up to see my angry girlfriend...oh fucking shit!

**Kim's POV**

I see Donna jump on Jack and kiss him. He tries to push her off and can't so I go over and rip her off him. Out the corner of my eye I see Jack wipe his mouth. "Kimmy babe I swear this isn't what it looks like. I can explain. Just PLEASE don't break up with me. I swear it Donna's fau-" I cut him off with a short passionate kiss. "Jack I know what happened. I saw Donna kiss you and I saw you trying to push her off . I'm not made at you." I said calmly. "YOu're not mad?" he asked. "Oh no im mad just not at you." I say as i slowly face Donna. She see's the look in my eye which is fire and death and she is like shaking with fear. "Donna?" I asked dangerously calm "Y-y-yes?" she squeaks out. "Did you kiss my boyfriend?" I asked still calmly but with fire in my eyes. "Yes I d-d-did. I'm so sorr-" i stopped her. "Donna, dear sweet Donna its ok we're cool." I say "Really?" she asks as she stops shaking in fear. "No." I say and I punch her in her nose. Lets just say she didn't get back up. She's not dead.. at least I don't think she is...oh wait no I see her breathing she's okay. "Babe is she dead?" Jack asked. "Na, just unconscious. She'll be okay. Let her rest. She will need it. Now can we go get my drink?" I asked with a puppy dog face. "Yup let's get wasted babe." And with that me and Jack go get drinks.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

**Jacks POV**

The next morning I wake up to a banging head ache and the smell of coffee. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kim making breakfast. "Hey babe. Gotta headache?" she asked. I just nodded my head. She gave me Advil and a cup of coffee. "What happened last night?" she shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know but we did record it on the cameras so we can watch them when everyone else is up." about 20 minutes later me and Kim heard groans coming from the living room and seconds later the rest of the gang shows up. "Yo guys I gotta mad headache yo." Jerry shouted. Everyone groaned and told Jerry to shut up because he yelled his sentence.

"Hey guys you wanna watch the recordings from the party.

We all walked into the living room and put the dvd in the player. The video started and it was pretty boring. we fast forwarded to where Kim punched Donna and we all chuckled. Then we saw Jerry and Grace go into a bedroom. We fast forwarded. Jerry and grace came out with crumpled clothe s and mad sex hair. they looked down in shame while we laughed our asses off. "I hope you guys used protection. And im burning those sheets by the way." I said. We also learned that when Milton is drunk he streaks his shirt and runs around and Julie can dance pretty good when she's drunk. "Yo guys I think this was the party of the century." Jerry says. "I can't believe Jerry actually thought about something." Kim says. "I can't believe he knows what a century is." Grace said. "Not swag bro! Not swag! and really grace that hurt." Jerry says. "well guys I think Jerry is right." I saw a 6 pack laying on the floor. I handed each of us one. "Here's to the party of the century." We toast our beers and cheer. That was awesome.

* * *

**well here it is i hoped you enjoyed this late update one shot any ideas pm me or leave a review. til next time read and review**

**-Jay;-)**


	18. Question Day

**_Hey guys im back with another one shot...I know I made taht promise but I have a reasonable excuse...I have mountains of homework and my aunts getting married...yup and im a bridesmaid. Anyway...Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it or the characters._**

* * *

Questions

**No ones POV**

****So its Question Day for the Wasabi day where anyone can ask a question and the question has to be answered, no matter how personal the question...and so far thats not going well

"Jerry! What. The. Actual. Fuck?! Why in all things mighty in hell would you want to know who I lost my virginity to? Like really?" Exclaimed Kim. "Because..." Jerry dragged out. "Because what Jeremiah Caesar Hose Martinez?" Kim said through gritting teeth. "Chill mamacita. I am allowed to know because I have a right to know." Jerry responded. "And why do you have a right to kno-fuck! Its Question Day I forgot!" Said Kim. "Yup and you have to tell me who you fucked. WHOO!" said Jerry."Fine", she started, "bsgss fevsfs..." she mumbled. "Kim speak louder I cant hear you!" Jerry exclaimed. "Fine it was Brett Favors but it was a complete accident." Jerry had his eyebrows raised in a way of asking a quetion silently. "How in the hell do you fuck a person accidently?" Jerry asked. "Well it was the night of Grace's party. The drinks were probably spiked because the next morning I woke with a naked Brett next to me but I dindt remeber the night before."

B

y time Kim was finished her statement Jerry just had stood there with a slacked jaw. Then Kim saw where his eyes were gazing to. Kim followed his eyes a turned around to see Jack standing there fuming. "Jack-I..Im sorry I wanted to t-" she was cut off. "No! No! You lied and told me you were a virgin I asked you and you lied straight to my face! You are supposed to be my best friend. Goodbye Kimberly. With that Jack ran out the door. Kim stood there with tears in her, then she turned around and faced Jerry again.

"You couldnt tell me he was standing there.?!" Kim screamed and ran out the door and to her house. She knew that before she talked to Jack that he had to cool off first. When she got homw and up the stairs she went to her room and sat on her looked out the window anf saw Jack flop onto his bed. They were neighbors. She looked at him amd her eyes statted poorimg tears. She looked away and layed on her bed facing away fom the the next 30 minutes Kim layex there cryong her eyes out.

She then ffinally decided to go talk to Jack. She got up and changes into pink hollister sweat pants, a white long sleeved v-neck white ankle socks and her light brown UGG slippersm she washed her face and put her hair on a side french braid then she left the house. Knowing that Jack wouldnt answerthe door she used the spair key to open the front door.

Kim went upstairs and heard grunts coming from the direction of Jacks room. She guessee he was doing some sort of work out. She knew that whenever he got upset that he worked til he was exhausted.

She walked in and saw him glistening in sweat. All she could see was his back but even that made her blush considering the fact that his bavk was also very muscular. _'He always had a hot body.' _she thought to herself.

"Jack I have to talk to you. Actually you dont have to talk just listen to me. What you heard today was true. Yes I lost my virginity to Brett but it was an accident and wasnt supposed to happen." Jack jist looked at her uniterested. "How in the hell do you 'accidently' have fuck someone and it just happened to be the guy I hate more than anything?" Responded Jack shorltly. "Jerry asked the same question. The drink must have been spiked because the morning after Grace's party I woke up nakedwith a naked Brett next to me. It was an accident. I swear! Besides I dont even love Brett I love someone else." Kim said that then realized she didnt mean too.

Jack looked at her and after a while he had a small smile on his face. "Ok I forgive you. I just jumped to conclusions and didnt give you a chance so explain. Im sorry kim." Jack said."Im sorry too Jack I should have told you but I lied." They sat there and just stared at each other. They started to lean in. Jacks lips were about to touch kims but kiks phone rung. They jumped apart and kim answered her phone. "Ok...ok we will see you later...ok bye Grace." She hung up and looked at Jack and saw him with confusion written all over her face. "Oh that was Grcae. She says we are having a Wasabi get toheyher at her house at 7 tonight for Question Day so she wanted me to tell you." Jack nodded his head in understanding. "So Kim...you said you loved somebody earlier. So give me a hint." Jack said with a smirk.

"Um...ok...I see him every day. What about you? Jerry told me you loved someone but not who. Give me a hint."

"She has brown eyes." _'Could be lori or dona tobin. No way that it could be me'_

"Ok.. um...what color us his hair?"

"Its a rich chocolaty color. And Its just flows in the wind. It jus-"

"Kim!"

"Yeah? Oh yeah questions sorry. How tall is she?"

"Around 5 ft and 6 inches tall. Is he in our grade?"

"Yup. Is she in any of your classes?"

"All of them. Is he in any of your classes?"

"All of them. Is it Lori?"

"No offence to Lori but fuck no. Is it Brandon?"

"No way in hell. What color is her hair?"

"A beautiful golden blonde that shines when yhe sun h-"

"Jack! Sorry questions. Got it. Where does he sit in your classes?"

"Next to me in all of them. How about you?"

"Same. So...you love me huh?"

"Um yeah I do. Have since I met you." Kim said with a blush rising to her cheeks. "Kim theres nothing to be embarrased about I feel the same way. You were love at first sight." Ja c k said with a wide smile."I love you Kim." Kim smile got bigger. "I love you Jack." And their lips met in a sweet but passionate kiss. They pulled apart and Jack remembered the Wasabi get together. "As much as I woukd love to kiss you some more we have to get to Grace's house." Jack says. "Whi said you could kiss me again? I dont remember being asked to be someones girl." Kim said smartly. "Kim come on dont be like that." Kim stood there with her eyebrows raised and and her arms crossed. "Fine." Jack said and took Kims hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I love you Kim and I want to be with you. Will you please be my girl?" Kim looked at him and simply said, "Sure. Now go shower you smell like hell. I will be wwaiting downstairs. And kim walked to the living room and qatched tv while Jack stood there awe struck. Jack went to his bathroom and took a shower. He got out and wrapped a towel sround his waist.

He went to his closet and picked out dark gray sweat pants, a black tank, a white hoodie, and white vans to go with it. He came down and saw Kim tuping on her phone. "Hey babe what are you doing?" Said Jack as he picked up his truck keys. "Uou are the only person I will ever let call me babe and im updating my Facebook status." Jack nodded then said, "Can you update mine too. Y ou know the password." Kim nodded and a few minutes later she put her phone away. "Ok lets go to Grace's." And Kim and Jack left off to the West residence.

Yhey had arrived and walked up to the door with their hands tangled together. Before they got to knock the door flung open and they were yanked inside. "Before anything starts we want to know...are the Fcaebook statuses true?!" Grace said calmly. Jack and Kim nodded their heads in unison. "AHHHHHHHHH! Kick is finally together!" Grace screamed and atarted taking pictures wiyh her phone.

After that whole thing they went to yhe living room and sat in a cirvle wiyh all their friends. "Ok so ee are here for yhe celebration of question day and the togetherness of Kick. So I will start. Jerry do you syill sleep wiyh a stuffed bear?"

"Yo dont hate cuz Mr. Cuddles is mine! Milton, how many times a day do you change yout underwear?"

"I change them five times a day." Milton looked around the circle and saw them trying not to burst into laughter. "You wont be laughing when you are itching and squirming around from the germs. Ok Jack. Since you thought that was so funny. Answer this. Who was the last person you made out with?"

"Kim." He answered simply with a smirk. "Gahh! You know what I meant!" Milton said." Maybe I did maybe I didnt."

And yhe night conyinued on with fun.

* * *

And done finly that took three hours...anyway i feel like that kinda sucked but not too bad. Anyways any idras pm me or review. Thanx for reading.

-Jay;-)


End file.
